Behind blue eyes
by Tipititralala
Summary: Passer à autre chose n'est pas toujours simple. Surtout lorsque tout autour de vous a changé. Et faire main basse sur le passé est une chose techniquement impossible ...
1. Chapter 1

_Attention Mesdames et Messieurs, me revoilà ! Avec un tout nouveau projet de fictions cette fois-ci. Qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle débute à peine, mais il semble déjà que j'ai une accro [ma petite bêta, dont je ne citerais pas le nom parce que sans ça elle se reconnaîtra quand même] et une qui l'utilise comme Vicodin. Breeeeeeeeeeeeef [Clémence tais toi à propos de mon TIC de langage, je pouvais pas ne pas le caser lui xD]. Des petites précisions ? Contrairement à **"You're in my veins"** que j'ai écrite suite au season final 7 que je trouvais décevant, **"Behind blue eyes"** est née à la suite des diverses spoilers que nous avons eu avant la diffusion du 8x01, ainsi que les promos et autres sneek peaks. Je me suis donc inspirée de ce que l'on savait, mais je tiens à préciser que je n'ai vu que le 8x01 et que j'étais particulièrement déçue, ainsi que les six premières minutes du 8x02. Ce qui concerne l'après-sortie de prison de House provient donc de mon imagination. Sur ce, je vous laisse la découvrir ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, bon ou mauvais, c'est toujours bon de savoir ce que pensent les gens. Sur ce, à bientôt !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind blue eyes ...<strong>_

Huit mois de détention. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas en prison, cela paraît un court séjour. Pour celui qui le subit, il semble se transformer en bien plus. House en avait subi les frais. Il n'avait passé que huit mois dans cette fichue prison pour payer de ses actes après trois mois de cavale, mais ce laps de temps lui avait paru duré une éternité. Il savait parfaitement qu'à sa sortie, rien ne serait plus pareil. Déjà, il n'aurait personne pour venir le chercher. Ni Cuddy, ni Wilson. Ils les avaient bien trop blessés pour qu'ils daignent lui pardonner aussi facilement. Plus personne ne se soucierait de lui à présent. Il l'avait bien mérité …

Libre. Il était enfin libre. Canne à la main, devant la porte de la prison, il ferma les yeux. Laissant le vent fouetter son visage, lui rendre sa liberté. Il fit un pas de plus, tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça …

Un bruit de talons se fit entendre dans son dos, et il se retourna aussitôt. Face à lui, se trouvait une jeune femme, brune. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua une voiture noire garée non loin de là,, qu'elle ouvrit à distance. Le médecin monta à l'intérieur sans un mot, sa canne toujours entre ses mains.

**- Je vous dépose où House ?** L'interrogea-t-elle, tout en mettant le contact.  
><strong>- A Princeton. Au Princeton Plaisboro Teaching Hospital. J'ai des gens à voir<strong>, répondit-il, regardant simplement par la fenêtre.  
><strong>- J'ai déjà contacté le PPTH, on m'a assuré que vous pouviez reprendre votre place de chef du département Diagnostiques<strong>, ajouta la brunette, en manœuvrant pour s'extirper de sa place de parking.  
><strong>- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je dois y aller d'abord. Et puis comme ça, vous verrez votre nouveau lieu de travail.<br>- Vous êtes bien sur de me vouloir dans votre équipe House ?  
>- Vous êtes doué, et vous m'avez aidé alors oui.<strong>

Un large sourire orna alors les lèvres du docteur Jessica Adams tandis qu'elle se lançait sur la route de Princeton. Le voyage se déroula en silence, la jeune femme ne voulant pas déranger son futur Boss dans ses réflexions.

Les bâtiments de la ville commençaient à se dessiner, apportant avec eux le flux naturel des véhicules. Dieu que cela lui semblait faire une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans des bouchons. En temps normal, tout le monde déteste ça et peste une fois pris entre deux voitures, à faire du 15 km/h. Mais pour House, à cet instant cela signifiait la liberté enfin retrouvée. Son regard ne lâchait pas une seconde les édifices qui semblaient défiler autour de lui. A chaque coin de rue, il essayait d'observer les alentours dans l'espoir de voir un visage familier. Un visage qui aurait le don de le rassurer à peine son regard posé dessus. Mais rien, rien du tout. C'était comme si, en un an, cette ville lui était devenue inconnue. Lui qui n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'aller vers les autres, de faire des connaissances dans Princeton, il s'apercevait qu'il était plus seul au monde que jamais.

Enfin, le bâtiment tant attendu s'offrit à sa vue. Il ferma un instant les yeux, rassemblant ses esprits. Mlle Adams en profita pour se garer sur la place handicapé du parking extérieur, et ouvrit sa portière en même temps qu'House. Tous deux sortirent, et s'éloignèrent du véhicule une fois celui-ci verrouillé. Greg marchait en tête, sa future employée à ses talons. Il était certes impatient de retrouver son élément, mais il appréhendait tout autant les choses. Lui qui n'aimait pas le changement, comment allait-il faire ? Car il s'en doutait, en un an les choses ne seraient pas restées statiques. Et au fond de lui, il avait peur de tout ça …

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant lui, tandis qu'il se pénétrait dans l'établissement. Les employés se retournèrent sur son passage, comme surpris de sa présence. Certes, il aimait se faire remarquer, mais là cela le mettait mal à l'aise. La brunette le suivait toujours, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses propres paumes. Elle était si anxieuse, elle craignait de ne pas se faire accepter, elle craignait de se faire rejeter. Elle craignait tout simplement de ne pas avoir sa place ici; du fait qu'elle ait été spécialisée en milieu carcéral. Ici, l'ambiance et le milieu serait tout autre …

Brenda sembla alors fusiller le Diagnosticien du regard, regard que celui-ci esquiva rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le courroux des employés aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas eux qu'il était venu voir. Ses pas le guidaient alors vers un bureau qu'il connaissait bien, pour y avoir été des millions de fois. Mais à peine eut-il attrapé la poignée, qu'il se stoppa net. Jessica fit de même, à deux doigts de percuter l'infirme de plein fouet.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe House ?**L'interrogea-t-elle alors, ses yeux bruns rivés sur le visage à présent anxieux de House.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si son cerveau tournait en accéléré. Le mobilier avait totalement changé à l'intérieur de l'office, la déco semblait dans un style plutôt … Masculin. Plus rien à voir avec celui un an auparavant. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la plaque habituelle posée sur la porte. Il faillit alors lâcher sa canne en remarquant que le _« Lisa Cuddy M.D. , Dean of Medicine » _avait été remplacé. Par un vulgaire « _Eric Foreman M.D., Dean of Medicine _» qui plus est. C'était comme si, tout à coup, il avait fait une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs mètres. Cela lui paraissait tellement … Tellement improbable.

La brunette à ses côtés sembla se rendre compte de son soudain mal-être, car elle mit sa main sur l'épaule du médecin, comme pour lui montrer son soutien. Il se tourna alors vers elle, l'invitant à le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les ascenseurs, où ils attendirent qu'une des machines s'ouvrent à eux pour monter à l'intérieur. Direction le premier otage. Pas un mot, pas une parole échangés. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux médecins. Signe que quelque chose clochait … Ce fut alors Jessica qui rompit la première ce grand blanc.

**- Ce … 'Foreman', ce n'était pas votre ancien patron, c'est ça ?** Osa-t-elle demander, en fuyant le regard océan de l'homme.  
><strong>- En plein dans le mille. C'est pour ça qu'on va chercher des explications à la source.<strong>

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, leur étage étant atteint. Ils s'en extirpèrent assez rapidement, et se remirent en marche, House guidant toujours la jeune femme à travers ce dédale de couloirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils se stoppèrent alors devant une porte marron, dont le Dr Adams détailla rapidement la pancarte. Un oncologue, pourquoi allait-il voir ce Docteur Wilson ? En quoi serait-il le mieux placé pour répondre à leurs questions ?

En tout cas, ce qui ne la surprit pas, fut le fait qu'il entre sans frapper. Car même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis un peu moins de neuf mois, elle savait bien assez qu'il se comportait de la sorte. Elle demeura alors un peu en retrait tandis qu'il entrait dans le bureau.

Assis derrière son bureau, Wilson remplissait quelques dossiers concernant ses patients du jour, histoire de tenir ses récapitulatifs à jour. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, mais il avait l'habitude. Enfin du moins, c'était devenu une habitude peu récurrente depuis un an, mais les années précédentes l'avaient formé à ne plus hurler comme une fillette chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait de la sorte. Il leva tout juste le nez de ses dossiers, toisa l'homme qui lui faisait face, et replongea dans ses documents. De l'ignorance pure et dure.

Peu lui importait que son meilleur ami fasse semblant de ne pas s'intéressait, il devait lui parler. Il s'assit alors sur un fauteuil, et invita la brunette à faire de même. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans rien dire, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait aucune idée à qui elle faisait face, ni pourquoi elle était là. Mais House semblait bien connaître cette personne, elle devait donc lui faire confiance.

**- Sors de mon bureau House**, rétorqua le cancérologue sans relever la tête.  
><strong>- Sympathique l'accueil ! Ça m'avait manqué ça dit donc en prison ! <strong>Ironisa alors le Diagnosticien.

Jessica se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. La relation entre les deux hommes ne semblaient pas au bon fixe, et elle se retrouvait prise au centre de tout ça.

**- J'ai besoin d'un résumé de tout ce qui s'est passé en mon absence, et j'aurais besoin de ton aide Criquet.  
>- Démerdes toi tout seul House. C'est TON problème, pas le mien.<br>- Je te demande pas la lune, j'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi c'est Foreman qui est Doyen maintenant ! Il a couché avec Cuddy pour lui piquer son poste c'est ça ? **Lâcha-t-il, plongeant alors son regard dans celui noisette de son 'ami'.

Wilson abandonna alors ses dossiers, et se leva, en direction de la fenêtre. Là, il se mit à contempler la vue qu'il avait sur la ville, se laissant aller dans ses pensées.

**- Beaucoup de choses ont changé House. Certaines par ta faute, d'autres non. Mais tu as contribué en grande partie à la plupart d'elles.**

Gregory se saisit alors de sa canne, et se remit debout, rapidement suivie par Mlle Adams. Il se rapprocha un peu de l'oncologue, comme si celui-ci allait lui raconter une histoire. Il espérait réellement qu'il lui en dise plus, car pour le moment, tout se bousculait dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à un raisonnement logique.

**- Comment ça ? Je comprends plus rien à tout ce merdier, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu éclaircisses tout ça...  
>- Cuddy est partie, y a pas plus simple à comprendre que ça. Elle ne travaille plus ici, c'est tout. C'est définitif. Et c'est Foreman qui la remplace.<br>- Mais pourquoi lui ? Elle t'a toujours confié l'hôpital à toi lorsqu'elle devait s'absenter, à personne d'autre qu'à toi ! Et pourquoi elle est partie ? Le PPTH c'était toute sa vie, c'était comme un enfant pour elle !**

James se tourna alors vers son ami, affrontant son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans son bureau.

**- Réfléchis un peu House. Certes, l'hôpital c'était sa vie. Mais c'était aussi toi sa vie. Tu l'as bien trop fait souffrir, et en plus après avoir détruit sa façade tu t'es enfuit. Pendant trois mois, le temps que tu sois finalement mis en prison, elle avait peur de se retrouver de nouveau face à toi. Peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire. Elle a donné son préavis le lendemain de ton coup de folie. Et puis, travailler à l'hôpital lui aurait rappelé trop de souvenirs. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où je la retrouvais en pleurs quand j'allais lui rendre visite. Elle a pris la meilleure décision qu'elle pouvait prendre. Elle a démissionné pour oublier, pour ne plus souffrir.**

Le Diagnosticien avait bu ses paroles, manquant alors de s'effondrer tant il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Jamais il n'avait voulu faire aussi peur à Cuddy, jamais il n'avait voulu la faire autant souffrir ! Mais malheureusement, c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire …

**- Et tu sais où je peux la trouver ?  
>- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi House ? Elle est partie à cause de toi, tu crois vraiment qu'elle a envie de te voir ?<strong>

Wilson avait raison. C'était idiot de croire qu'elle pouvait désirer le voir après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait souffrir.

**- Y a d'autres changements en dehors du commandement de Foreman ?** Prétexta alors l'homme à la canne pour changer de sujet.  
><strong>- Taub a deux enfants. Un de son ex-femme et un de sa petite-amie. Une fille et un garçon je crois. Foreman a recruté une nouvelle petite jeune pour ta Team, du fait qu'il n'en fasse plus partie et que les trois autres soient passé à autre chose. Et je crois que c'est tout.<strong>

L'infirme hocha alors doucement la tête, avant de se retourner vers son 'accompagnatrice'.

**- J'oubliais de te présenter le Docteur Jessica Adams. Elle était médecin pénitentiaire. Et comme elle m'a aidé pour ma libération et qu'elle a été la seule à accepter de me faire confiance, je lui ai proposé de venir ici et de l'intégrer à mon équipe.**

Criquet serra alors la main de la jeune femme, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers House.

**- Ne t'amuses pas à rejouer au con, les règles ont changé. Foreman est beaucoup moins passif à ton égard que Cuddy ne l'était. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu étais son Boss qu'il t'offrira un traitement de faveur.**

A nouveau, le médecin hocha la tête, avant d'accentuer sa prise sur le pommeau de sa canne.

**- Merci Jimmy.**

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte du bureau, l'ouvrit et invita Jessica à passer la première, avant de saluer brièvement Wilson.

**- Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? **Fit alors la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se tenait aux côtés de son futur Boss.  
><strong>- Une histoire compliquée. La femme à cause de laquelle je suis allé en prison travaillait ici, c'était ma Patronne.<br>- Mais je croyais que c'était la maison de votre petite-amie que vous aviez détruite ?  
>- Ma Patronne et ma petite-amie ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et maintenant, c'est l'un de mes ex-employés qui est aux rênes de l'établissement.<strong>

Tout en parlant, ils avaient alors atteint l'aile Diagnostiques. Ils se stoppèrent devant le bureau du médecin, où sa plaque ne figurait alors plus. Non, elle avait été remplacé par celle de l'orthoptiste. Il poussa la porte, fixant rapidement les alentours. Tout avait beaucoup changé. Certes, les murs étaient les mêmes, mais plus rien dans la déco ne trahissait l'ancienne place et l'ancienne décoration de son bureau. Comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son passage … Même la moquette avait été changé, puisque la tache de sang datant du coup de feu qu'on lui avait tiré dessus n'était plus.

Et surtout, il n'y avait plus cette odeur de vanille qui flottait dans l'air. Non, cela sentait simplement le propre, signe que les techniciens d'entretien faisaient leur job. Ses doigts glissèrent alors sur le bureau en chêne blanc qui avait remplacé celui qu'il avait occupé pendant tant d'années, celui qui avait remplacé le bureau où plusieurs fois il avait installé la Doyenne afin de l'embrasser à sa guise. Des tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Et lui, l'homme sans cœur, avait envie de pleurer. Oui, de pleurer. Mais il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas se montrer faible. Il devait chasser ça de sa mémoire, il se mettrait à la recherche de la jeune femme sitôt qu'il le pourrait.

Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la pièce attenante, là où il dirigeait d'ordinaire ses Diagnostiques et qui à présent servait à retirer les plâtres des patients et autres manipulations digne de la fonction d'un orthoptiste. Une odeur de café frais y régnait, une odeur qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il ouvrit alors un placard, et en sortit une tasse. Rouge. Comme la couleur dans laquelle il préférait la voir. Une couleur qu'elle portait si bien …

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ma fiction avançant relativement bien, je me suis décidée à vous poster un nouveau chapitre. En tout cas, il me semble avoir remarqué que **"Behind blue eyes"** semblait vous plaire, et c'est tant mieux ! Et puis, tous vos encouragements me touchent énormément, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! C'est pourquoi je croise les doigts pour que la suite de cette fiction vous plaise. Sur ce, je ne vais pas m'attarder davantage sur des bavardages inutiles, et je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre que j'ai mis du coeur à vous préparer ! [En fait, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de m'attarder à parler pour rien et à retarder votre lecture, mais ... J'ai faiiiiiiim ! xD Alors excusez moi de privilégier mes Kinder Délices à d'ennuyeux papotages qui vous empêchent de lire xD]. Breeeeeeef sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture, et à bientôt mes petits lecteurs chéris !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 2<strong>_

Il ouvrit alors un placard, et en sortit une tasse. Rouge. Comme la couleur dans laquelle il préférait la voir. Une couleur qu'elle portait si bien …

**- Café ou non ?** Proposa-t-il à sa nouvelle employée.  
><strong>- Je veux bien …<strong>

Il sortit alors une nouvelle tasse, avant de se saisir de la cafetière afin de les remplir de liquide encore tout chaud. Puis il lui tendit l'une d'elle, et porta l'autre à sa bouche. Ça faisait tellement de bien ! Il s'installa alors sur l'une des tables d'auscultations disposées dans la salle, afin de reposer un peu sa jambe meurtrie. Il avait mal, très mal. Et question Vicodin, il était très limité. Surtout avec le Docteur Adams collée à ses basques.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 9H du matin. Bizarre qu'il n'ait pas encore vu ses ex-employés dans les parages … De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Et encore moins d'avoir affaire à Foreman. Sitôt son breuvage avalé, il se releva, et s'apprêta à sortir. Il se retourna alors vers la jeune femme, l'invitant à le suivre.

**- J'ai besoin que vous me déposiez chez moi, que je puisse récupérer ma moto. Ensuite, vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez. Venir ici rencontrer les employés ou bien vous octroyer une journée de liberté. Peu m'importe.**

Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui dise plus pour s'exécuter. Ils retournèrent au véhicule de la brunette, et s'installèrent sans un bruit. Puis, une fois le parking quitté, House guida sa 'chauffeuse' jusqu'à son appartement. Il descendit, la salua rapidement de la main et après avoir sorti ses clés de son sac et sa valise du coffre, il pénétra dans son immeuble. Ici non plus rien n'avait changé. Une pile de vulgaires prospectus remplissait sa boite aux lettres, et il s'en débarrassa aussitôt, avant de se stopper devant sa porte. Une fois les clés dans la serrure, il tourna deux fois et appuya sur la poignée. La porte n'opposa aucune résistance, et il pénétra à l'intérieur. Une petite couche de poussière s'était installée sur les meubles, il allait devoir nettoyé tout ça.

Il posa sa valise près de sa chambre, et s'occupa des draps. Il retira rapidement ceux-ci, et les remplaça par des propres qu'il avait sorti au préalable de l'armoire. Puis il se dirigea dans la cuisine, et se débarrassa de toutes les denrées périssables que son réfrigérateur et son congélateur contenaient. Il allait devoir faire ses courses, c'était plus que certain. Mais pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire.

Une fois une rapide ménage terminé, il reprit son sac à dos. Clés en main, il quitta à nouveau son appartement. Mais cette fois, il ne se rendrait pas au PPTH. Non, il irait dans un tout autre lieu …

Il rejoignit son garage, et en sortit sa moto. Sa fidèle bécane. Après avoir fait un rapide contrôle de son bon état, il l'enfourcha. Comme ça faisait du bien après tout ce temps ! Il la démarra ensuite, et fit rugir le moteur avant de finalement rejoindre la route. Habilement, il zigzaguait entre les autre véhicules sans aucun soucis, sans aucun problème. Même après tout ce temps, il connaissait encore la route par cœur. Après quelques raccourcis dont il avait le secret, il atteignit finalement l'endroit où il désirait se rendre. Au 44 _Moan Street_, dans la banlieue pavillonnaire de Princeton.

Il arrêta sa cylindrée de l'autre côté de la route, coupa le moteur et descendit après avoir attrapé sa canne. Mais, à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à traverser la route, il vit une jeune femme sortir de la maison. Une jeune femme blonde, une coupe au carré mi-longue, les cheveux lisses, qui portait dans ses bras un petit bébé qui semblait encore bien jeune, et qui tenait en même temps la main d'un autre enfant, un peu plus grand. La belle inconnue, plutôt bien formée, déverrouilla alors sa Lexus noire, avant d'y installer le nourrisson dans un couffin tandis que la fillette prenait place en voiture. La mère s'installa ensuite au volant, et quitta son allée, sans même apercevoir l'infirme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Qui était cette femme ? Ce n'était pas Cuddy, c'était certain. Car Cuddy n'était pas blonde, et n'avait pas les cheveux lisses. Cela signifiait donc que l'ex-Doyenne avait sans doute déménager. Ce qui serait tout à fait normal après ce qu'elle avait subit … Mais tout cela intriguait tout de même le Diagnosticien. Comment Lisa aurait pu-t-elle abandonner tout ce qui faisait sa vie de la sorte ? Comment avait-elle pu abandonner tout ce qu'elle aimait pour ne plus souffrir à cause de House ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais aucune réponse n'en émergeait. Lui, le grand médecin à qui aucun raisonnement n'échappait, ne parvenait pas à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il lui fallut bien au moins une grosse dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne puisse se résigner à quitter cette rue. A regrets, il rejoignit son appartement. Déçu de ne pas avoir vu la femme qu'il avait aimé pendant toutes ses années, la femme qu'il aimait toujours. La femme qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, fait souffrir comme jamais.

Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, et enfouit son visage dans un oreiller. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, il n'avait même plus la force de faire les cent pas dans le logement qui était le sien. Et même ses pilules étaient trop loin de lui, enfouies au fond de son sac dans l'entrée. Tant pis, il attendrait que ça passe un peu … Même s'il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive.

Il ferma un peu les yeux, histoire de détendre ses muscles. Et en peu de temps, il finit par tomber dans un sommeil peu profond.

Il se trouvait dans son lit, dans une ambiance familière. Un T-shirt traînait à ses côtés, un débardeur de femme. Il s'en saisit, et le porta à son nez afin d'en humer l'odeur. Un parfum de vanille réveilla alors ses papilles. Un parfum qu'il chérissait depuis tant de temps …

Une silhouette apparut alors au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte Une silhouette aux galbes avantageuses et aux courbes parfaites, qui vint se glisser à ses côtés. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les bras afin qu'elle vienne s'y réfugier. Comme un automatisme, il baisa son front, tout doucement. Dieu qu'il aimait sentir sa peau presser la sienne …

**- Je t'aime Lisa …**murmura-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Le son de sa propre voix le réveilla alors aussitôt. Il comprit avec déception qu'il se trouvait dans son salon, allongé sur son canapé. Et surtout, ce qui lui fit le plus mal au cœur, sans personne d'autre. Aucune odeur de vanille dans l'air, aucune silhouette parfaite dans les parages. Il était seul, désespérément seul, et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti n'avait été que l'illusion que son rêve avait fabriqué. Autant dire que la descente sur Terre avait été brutal et difficile …

Il posa alors son regard sur l'horloge qui trônait non loin de lui. 11H30. Voilà pourquoi son estomac commençait d'ores et déjà à crier famine ! Il se leva, attrapa son téléphone, et composa le numéro d'un livreur. Après une rapide commande chez le chinois, il raccrocha. Il irait faire ses courses plus tard …

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, sa commande arriva à destination. Après avoir payé le livreur, il posa le tout sur la table du salon et prit ce dont il avait besoin afin de manger devant la télévision. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, car une des chaînes du câble diffusait des épisodes de General Hospital !Il commença donc à déjeuner, mais ni son repas ni sa série préférée ne parvenait à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à cette jeune femme blonde. De loin, il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais elle lui avait semblé si belle ! Mais si cette femme habitait à présent la maison de Cuddy, cela signifiait que Cuddy avait déménagé. La retrouver serait donc d'autant plus compliquée …

Une idée lumineuse vint alors à son esprit. Rachel avait à présent quatre ans. Elle devait donc toujours être scolarisée à **Waldenwood pre-school** si l'ex-Doyenne n'avait pas déménagée ! Et, puisque durant la période où il fréquentait la jeune femme, il avait déjà été dans l'établissement, on le laisserait peut-être approché Rachel. Enfin ça, c'était moins faisable. Mais en tout cas, s'il parvenait à intégrer incognito l'école, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une chance de voir Lisa. On ne sait jamais … Mais pour le moment, Rachel devait encore être en vacances.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il avait terminé son repas sans même s'en rendre compte. Nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge : 13h20. General Hospital ayant été remplacé par un programme sans intérêt, il décida de se rendre au centre commercial faire ses courses. Certes, il avait horreur de ça, il allait devoir se fondre dans la masse habituelle des gens qui viennent remplir eux aussi leur frigo, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix s'il voulait pouvoir manger dans les prochains jours.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau dans les rues de Princeton. Roulant direction le Westfield Garden State Plaza, le plus grand centre commercial du New Jersey. L'air était chaud, mais le vent apporté par la vitesse rafraîchissait cette journée de fin août. Il filait sur la route, heureux de retrouver ce sentiment de liberté qu'il expérimentait chaque fois qu'il était au guidon de sa sublime cylindrée. Et là, il avait environ 35 miles pour en profiter.

Une fois sur le parking du centre commercial, il se gara sur une place réservée aux deux roues, se saisit de sa canne, replaça son sac sur son dos et rangea son casque, le tout avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il boitillait d'un pas ferme et assuré à travers les galeries, se dirigeant vers la grande surface pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Certes, il y avait bien des magasins à proximité de chez lui qui lui auraient évité de faire autant de trajets, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de venir jusqu'ici. Il parcourait donc les rangées, ne prenant que ce dont il avait besoin. Au détour d'une allée, il lui sembla apparaître une petite silhouette brune, âgée d'environ quatre-cinq ans. Une petite fille aux yeux bleus, les cheveux lisses et bruns au niveau des épaules. Une charmante enfant, il fallait le dire, vêtue d'une petite robe d'été à pois rouges et à volants ainsi que de spartiates blanches. La petite se dirigea alors vers le rayon de jouets, et prit un cerceau rose dans ses mains, des étincelles illuminant ses yeux devant l'objet de ses désirs. House l'observait sans un bruit, sans rien dire. Cette gamine lui rappelait tellement Rachel … Mais il devait se tromper, ça ne devait pas être elle. Ça ne POUVAIT pas être elle.

Il ne bougeait plus, debout à même pas cinq mètres de l'enfant qui ne semblait pas même l'avoir remarqué. Il serrait fort dans sa main le pommeau de sa canne, comme si ce geste allait lui permettre de vérifier si ce n'était pas une illusion de son esprit.

**- Rachel viens ici s'il-te-plait !**S'exclama alors une voix, au bout du rayon.

La fillette répondant au doux nom de Rachel se retourna, et courût vers sa mère, cerceau en main.

**- Maman, je peux l'avoir s'il-te-plait ? J'ai été sage ces derniers temps, s'il-te-plaiiiiiiit !**

Greg crut alors rêver. Cette voix féminine qu'il avait entendu, il aurait parié que c'était celle de Mlle Cuddy. Mais lorsqu'il s'était tournée vers la mère de la fillette, celle-ci était blonde. La même blonde qui habitait à présent dans l'ancienne maison de la Doyenne. La même blonde qu'il avait vu avec un bébé dans les bras, et qui tenait à présent une poussette. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être elle, mais simplement une coïncidence. Voilà, c'était une coïncidence ou une illusion que son cerveau produisait suite au manque que la présence de l'ex-Doyenne dans sa vie.

**- Si tu me promets de continuer à être une sage petite fille alors !**Promit la jeune femme avant d'ébouriffer la tignasse brune de sa fille et embrasser son front.

La charmante petite famille entreprit alors de traverser le rayon de jouets, afin de se rendre dans celui attenant. Mais en bout de chemin, à quelques mètres à peine du Diagnosticien, la jeune femme se stoppa, se souvenant subitement de quelques chose.

**-Chérie, tu peux surveiller ton frère s'il-te-plait ? J'ai besoin d'aller chercher du lait, et ça m'évitera de traîner la poussette jusque là-bas. Je fais vite ma puce, alors tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu ne quittes pas une seconde Aaron des yeux, okay ?**

La petite Rachel hocha la tête et agrippa la poussette tandis que sa mère s'éloignait à grands pas, perchée sur ses talons hauts.

L'homme lui, avait besoin de savoir si tout cela était réel, ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il boita alors difficilement, et s'approcha de la fillette. Quitte à tenter le tout pour le tout, autant profiter qu'elle soit toute seule pour vérifier s'il s'agissait de l'enfant qu'il avait aimé comme sa propre fille.

**- Rachel, c'est bien toi ? **Fit-il alors, la voix mal assurée.

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews en tout genre, elles me touchent énormément ! Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur pour le soutien que vous me portez. Et comme promis, voici la suite ! Bon, vous m'en voudrez encore sans doute d'avoir une nouvelle fois coupé à un moment où vous avez plus qu'envie de connaître la suite, mais c'est le seul et unique moyen que j'ai trouvé pour attiser au maximum votre curiosité [et de cette manière, vous conserver comme lecteurs mais ça, je suis censé pas le dire xD]. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine les amis ! Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 3<strong>_

**- Rachel, c'est bien toi ? **Fit-il alors, la voix mal assurée.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard bleu pétillant dans celui du médecin. Elle fronça alors ses sourcils, comme pour essayer de le reconnaître.

**- Mon pirate préféré ? **Fit-elle alors en écarquillant les yeux autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Pour toute réponse, il resserra son emprise sur sa canne et hocha la tête. C'était bien elle, c'était bien sa petite Rachel Cuddy …

L'enfant, aussitôt qu'elle eut la confirmation de l'identité de l'infirme, se précipita dans ses jambes, faisant toutefois attention à la cuisse de celui-ci. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Greg, tandis que de ses bras musclés il entoura le corps de la fillette. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, c'est fou comme cette petite lui avait manqué …

**- Alors comme ça tu es venue faire les courses ici ? **Fit-il, tout en profitant de pouvoir toucher, câliner le microbe.  
><strong>- Vi, Maman elle voulait à tout prix qu'on vienne ici alors on promène Aaron !<strong>

Elle désigna alors la poussette, où un charmant petit bébé dormait à poings fermés.

**- C'est ton petit frère ? Ta Maman a adopté un bébé ? **S'étonna-t-il, ne quittant pas l'enfant du regard.  
><strong>- Maman elle m'a dit que lui, il avait grandi dans son ventre et que c'est pour ça qu'elle était grosse pendant quelques temps. Il a eu de la chance lui d'être dans le ventre de Maman !<strong>

Les paroles de Rachel avaient alors comme ébranlé le médecin. Alors comme ça, elle était parvenue à tomber enceinte … Avec tout ça, elle devait être comblée ! Et être bien plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait été si elle était toujours en sa possession …

**-Mais tu sais, Aaron il a pas de papa**, poursuivit-elle, toujours accrochée aux jambes du Diagnosticien. **Alors que moi j'en ai un, c'est toi !**

Pas de papa ? Comment ça ? Pour faire un enfant, il faut deux parents. Une mère et un père. Lisa aurait-elle fait appel à un donneur de sperme ? Elle avait déjà tenté l'expérience par le passé, elle pouvait très bien avoir retenté la chose, et que cette fois cela ait fonctionné … Le pauvre infirme ne comprenait plus rien, toutes les informations s'accumulaient dans sa tête, mais sans être déchiffrés. Tant de choses avaient changé durant l'année qu'il avait passé en dehors de Princeton ! Il en demeurait lui-même perdu, et cela ne semblait pas être terminé.

Il n'eut pas même le temps de dire quelque chose, qu'un cri de stupeur se fit entendre. A dix mètres devant lui, se tenait la jeune femme blonde. Bouche bée, sur le point de laisser tomber par terre les articles qu'elle tenait dans sa main, elle semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Quoi, lui ? Quoi ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi là ? Perchée sur ses talons hauts, elle devint livide, et parvint à articuler difficilement quelque chose.

**- Rachel, viens ici**, put-elle seulement ordonner à sa fille.

A contre-coeur, cette dernière se détacha du médecin après lui avoir fait un bisou tout doux. Elle rejoignit alors sa mère, tenant bien fort la poussette.

**- Je t'interdis d'approcher mes enfants**, ajouta la jeune femme, se postant alors devant les petits, comme pour les protéger.  
><strong>- Je ne leur voulais aucun mal ! J'ai juste dit bonjour à Rachel, et elle m'a montré son frère, rien de plus !<strong>

La blondinette jeta alors un furtif coup d'œil au petit bout qui ne semblait aucunement dérangé par l'agitation qui régnait dans le magasin à cet instant là. Puis, son regard bleu-gris se reposa sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et qu'elle fusillait intérieurement.

**- Tu ne dois pas m'approcher. Cette règle s'applique aussi sur mes enfants**, répondit-elle sèchement. **Disparais de ma vue ou j'appelle la sécurité !**

House baissa alors les yeux. C'était peine perdue que de s'opposer au courroux de la jeune femme. Mieux valait abandonner s'il voulait avoir une chance, ne serait-ce qu'un film, de se faire pardonner un jour. Mais avant de s'éloigner, il fit un dernier signe de main à Rachel, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt avec un large sourire.

Tandis que l'infirme s'éloignait en boitant du mieux qu'il pouvait, la mère et ses deux enfants reprirent la direction du prochain rayon qu'ils devaient traverser. Un peu en arrière mais suivant toutefois d'assez près sa mère, Rachel ouvrit son petit poing, observant le papier plié qui trônait au milieu. Discrètement, elle l'ouvrit et vit un numéro. Un large sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait beau avoir que quatre ans, elle était déjà très éveillée et relativement intelligente. Elle glissa alors le petit bout de papier dans le petit sac qu'elle tenait sur son épaule, qu'elle avait pris le matin même pour 'faire comme maman', avant que celle-ci ne se retourne.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Chérie ?  
>- Il a demandé comment j'allais Maman, c'est tout ! Et il croyait que tu avais adopté Aaron, comme tu as fait avec moi quand j'étais bébé ! Mais je lui ai dit que non, qu'il avait grandi dans ton gros ventre !<br>- Et c'est tout ? Il n'a rien dit à propos de moi ?  
>- Non ! Il était content de me voir c'est tout. Il me manquait mon pirate préféré !<strong>

La fillette adressa alors un large sourire à sa mère, qui ne put faire autrement que de le lui rendre. Mais au fond, Lisa se sentait mal. Mal de s'être adressé de la sorte à House. Mal de ne pas lui avoir parlé correctement, de ne pas avoir mis les choses au clair, de s'être montrée si dure alors qu'il ne semblait leur vouloir aucun mal, bien au contraire.

Elle laissa alors doucement sa main glisser sur son ventre redevenu plat. Cela faisait à présent quatre mois qu'elle avait accouché, quatre mois que le petit être qui avait grandi en elle faisait sa plus grande joie. Et cela faisait treize mois qu'elle se mentait à elle même …

La petite famille termina rapidement les courses, et le voyage du retour se fit plutôt tranquillement. Aaron dormait toujours, Rachel comptait les voitures rouges qui défilaient, et Lisa se concentrait sur la route. Bref, rien de bien extraordinaire.

Une fois de retour chez eux, Lisa installa son fils dans la poussette, afin de faire plus facilement les allers-retours pour vider les courses tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Sa fille aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, chantant en même temps les chansons qu'elle avait appris à l'école. Assez rapidement, le tout fut rangé. La jeune femme put donc se poser enfin un peu, assise sur le canapé, avec le couffin de son bébé posé près d'elle, et Rachel qui jouait aux cubes devant la télévision.

Elle demeurait silencieuse, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Aaron commença alors à s'agiter, réclamant l'attention de sa mère. Elle se pencha aussitôt au dessus de lui, et le prit tout contre elle, commençant à le bercer. Sa fille se tourna vers elle, observant ses moindres faits et gestes.

La blondinette souleva alors son débardeur, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge de grossesse. Elle sortit ensuite l'un de ses seins gonflés, et plaça son téton dans la bouche du petit. Celui-ci s'en saisit goulûment, le tétant avidement. C'était vraiment un petit glouton !

Elle ne put alors plus retenir ses larmes. C'était trop dur, tellement dur … Depuis un an, elle se montrait forte face au quotidien, mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Ces deux petits yeux là, qui la fixaient … Elle y retrouvait la lueur qu'elle avait vu brillé pendant des années dans les pupilles d'un autre homme. La lueur qui l'avait rendu folle d'amour pour cette homme … Et à présent, les ressemblances avec son petit bout la faisaient souffrir. Car voir ce petit ange à ses côtés lui rappelait chaque jour nouveau qu'à présent, elle était seule avec ses deux enfants. Qu'à présent, elle n'avait plus personne pour lui redonner le sourire quand ça n'allait pas, plus personne à qui se confier quand tout allait mal. Son fils représentait toute sa vie à présent, tout comme Rachel. Mais qu'allait-il lui dire plus tard, lorsqu'il grandirait et qu'il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas de papa ? Comment lui expliquerait-elle que son papa ignorerait peut-être toujours son existence ? Comment ferait-elle comprendre à son enfant qu'elle fuyait sa vie passée pour ne plus souffrir à nouveau, mais qu'au final tout lui rappelait son ancienne vie ?

Les perles salées roulaient sur ses joues, sans faire de bruits. Heureusement pour Cuddy, mini-Cuddy avait reporté son attention sur son dessin animé avant que ses larmes ne se mettent à couler. Elle nicha alors sa tête tout contre le petit corps de son fils, les yeux clos pour ne plus affronter les images qui lui venaient en tête chaque fois que ses iris bleues-grises croisaient celles bleue océan et électrisantes de Aaron. C'était comme un doux supplice au quotidien, qui ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Toujours la tête ailleurs, elle ne fut tirée de ses pensées seulement lorsque le petit relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son mamelon douloureux. Elle reporta alors son regard sur lui, remit son sein en place dans son soutien-gorge et replaça correctement son débardeur. Puis, son fils au niveau de son épaule, elle lui fit faire son rot. Vint alors l'heure du goûter, et l'estomac de l'apprentie pirate se fit entendre. Celle-ci délaissa alors tout ses jouets, afin de se tourner vers sa mère pour lui quémander des gâteaux. Cette dernière, face aux yeux de biche blessée de la fillette, ne put résister et se résigna à coucher le bébé dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir préparer librement un en-cas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la mère et la fille se trouvaient dans la cuisine, préparant un délicieux quatre heures. Salade de fruits, gâteau au chocolat, bref de quoi réellement se régaler !

**- Maman, pourquoi est-ce que t'as pas voulu dire bonjour à House?** S'interrogea alors subitement la petite fille.  
><strong>- C'est ... c'est compliqué Chérie. Manges ton gâteau sans en mettre partout s'il-te-plait.<strong>

La mère avala une cuillère de fruits. Elle le savait, sa fille ne tarderait pas à remettre le sujet sur la table et à appuyer à nouveau là où ça fait mal. Mais pour le moment, elle préférait éviter le plus possible la question, usant de subterfuges pour que l'enfant ne se rende pas trop compte du revirement de discussion, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse avoir de soupçons. Car depuis un an maintenant, parler de Greg était devenu un sujet épineux. Il avait tellement fait souffrir la jeune femme, que la simple évocation de son prénom suffisait à faire remonter en elle une vague de souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle luttait pour les retenir, elle le devait. Par pour elle, mais pour Rachel. Pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle était devenue fragile à présent. Elle se concentra alors un peu plus sur sa salade de fruits, comme si cela pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque manière.

Voyant sa mère très préoccupée par son assiette, la fillette ne tenta pas d'autres questions. Contrairement à bon nombre des enfants de son âge, elle était plutôt mature, et savait que lorsque Cuddy était dans un état tel que celui-ci, mieux valait-il éviter de trop s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle mangea alors silencieusement son gâteau, avant de se tourner vers l'ex-Doyenne une fois sa part terminée.

**- Maman, je pourrais dormir avec toi cette nuit s'il-te-plait ? **Demanda-t-elle, de sa petite voix adorable.

Lisa posa alors son regard sur elle, avant de caresser ses cheveux bruns. Ses prunelles bleues-grises rencontrèrent celles bleu topazes de la fillette, où brillaient les petites étincelles qui montraient chaque jour davantage à la jeune femme qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en adoptant sa fille. C'est fou comme elle aimait cette enfant …

**- Je … Oui, bien sur, pourquoi pas … **déclara alors la jeune blonde avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Rachel se leva alors de sa chaise, et vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Aussi bien chez la mère que chez la fille, cet acte était rassurant, réconfortant. Elles avaient autant besoin l'une que l'autre de sentir qu'elles étaient unies quoi qu'il arrive. C'était comme ça depuis que Rachel faisait partie de la vie de Lisa, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Après un bon gros câlin comme seule Cuddy savait les prodiguer, l'enfant partit chercher des feuilles et des feutres. C'était devenu un rituel depuis que la jeune femme avait quitté le PPTH. N'étant plus la Doyenne et Administratrice, elle avait bien plus de temps à consacrer à ses enfants, d'autant plus depuis son congé maternité.

Matériel en main, mini-Cuddy vint rapidement reprendre sa place aux côtés de la médecin. Armée de son crayon de papier et de sa feuille vierge, elle se mit à dessiner, s'appliquant à sa réalisation, sous le regard attendri de la jeune femme. Et à nouveau, les larmes menacèrent de franchir la barrière des paupières de cette dernière. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une fois de plus, le même thème revenait dans ses 'chefs d'œuvres'. Les pirates. Et à nouveau, elle dessinait le pirate principal avec une canne, accompagné d'une captive à grosse poitrine et d'un petit matelot aux cheveux bruns. On pouvait même distingué sur la proue du bateau un petit bébé déguisé en pirate. Le tout dessiné avec toute 'l'habilité', la 'dextérité' d'un enfant de quatre ans. Une fois les contours terminés, Rachel se chargea de mettre de la couleur. Et là, la dominante était comme d'ordinaire le rouge. Une couleur qu'elle adorait, une couleur qui allait particulièrement bien à sa Maman.

L'Endocrinologue avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses sanglots. Elle se leva alors, et disparut dans la salle de bains après avoir prévenu sa fille.

_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Tadaaaaaaaam ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous ! Ce serait mentir que de vous dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été posté par acte d'extrême gentillesse. Mais en même temps, vous le méritez puisque je vous fais languir comme ce n'est pas permis pour le dernier chapitre de **"You're in my veins". **Mais j'ai décidé d'attendre d'atteindre les 100 ou au moins les 95 reviews pour vous le mettre en ligne, histoire de marquer le coup ! Et n'hésitez pas à proposer vos idées comme je vous l'ai proposé, je suis toujours partante [J'ai d'ailleurs commence à écrire une de vos idées, qui j'espère vous plaira]. Sur ce, revenons à **BBE**. Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, qui semblez bien apprécier cette fiction qui, j'en suis sûre, a du vous arracher un ou des sourires, du fait par exemple de la blondeur de Lisa [ne me demandez pas comment j'ai pu imaginer ça, moi même je ne sais pas, tellement c'est .. Comique xD]. Bon allez, je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité, et je vous dis à bientôt ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qe vous en pensez ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 4<strong>_

L'Endocrinologue avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses sanglots. Elle se leva alors, et disparut dans la salle de bains après avoir prévenu sa fille. Là-bas, elle ferma la porte à clé, s'appuyant ensuite contre celle-ci, la tête dans les mains. Et là, plus question de se retenir, elle se laissa totalement aller.

Assise contre la porte, les jambes remontées vers son buste, la tête dans les genoux, ses larmes dérivaient le long de son visage pour se perdre dans son cou. Elle demeurait toutefois silencieuse, ne voulant pas que Rachel l'entende. Et puis, elle voulait pouvoir garder une oreille afin de surveiller que Aaron ne pleure pas.

Ainsi recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle semblait plus fragile que jamais. Son visage était à présent ruisselant, comme si jamais elle ne pourrait stopper ou limiter la chute de ces perles salées. Elle se releva alors avec difficulté, et vint s'appuyer sur le rebord du lavabo afin de faire face à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle leva les yeux, observant sa silhouette. Elle avait honte, honte de ce qu'elle était devenue. Comme si elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Elle fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de leur faire prendre une forme raisonnable. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se couper autant les cheveux, de les teindre en blond et de les lisser ainsi ? Elle en oubliait presque la raison, tant elle se trouvait stupide de l'avoir fait. Comme si modifier une coiffure pouvait aider à oublier quelqu'un …

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers son corps. Plus aucune trace ne demeurait de sa grossesse, pas une seule vergeture, rien. Son ventre de grossesse n'était plus du tout visible, elle était même plus maigre qu'auparavant. Et bien qu'elle ait pris de la poitrine du fait qu'elle allaite son bébé, son fessier lui, avait perdu en proportion. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était affinée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant. Comme si elle se laissait aller, qu'elle ne se nourrissait plus assez depuis … Depuis le départ de House, depuis qu'elle tentait de l'évacuer de sa vie.

Elle ouvrit le robinet, et laissa le liquide transparent s'échapper du conduit avant d'humidifier un peu son visage. Des cernes commençaient à se former sous ses yeux, signe de son manque de plus en plus important de sommeil. A vrai dire, entre son fils qui ne faisait pas encore toute ses nuits, sa fille qui multipliait les cauchemars et elle qui ressentait un réel vide dans sa vie, il était difficile pour la jeune femme d'acquérir un sommeil réparateur comme elle en avait besoin.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes après y être entrée, elle sortit de la salle d'eau, retournant auprès de mini-Cuddy. Elle avait dissimulé du mieux qu'elle pouvait les traces de ses sanglots, afin que cette dernière ne se doute de rien. Elle ne voulait surtout pas mêler Rachel aux soucis auxquels elle faisait face ces derniers temps …

Pendant ce temps, Mowgli avait terminé son dessin et l'avait accroché sur la porte du réfrigérateur. Elle avait ensuite repris place sur sa chaise, et commençait à écrire les lettres du nom et du prénom de sa mère. Malgré son jeune âge, elle s'appliquait au maximum afin d'être lisible et compréhensible, comme son institutrice le lui avait montré à l'école. Elle était en avance sur les autres, Lisa avait largement de quoi être fière d'elle ! La jeune femme se plaça alors derrière sa fille, entourant sa petite taille toute fine de ses bras, afin de pouvoir la serrer tout contre elle. Aussitôt, l'enfant se retourna et vint se blottir contre la poitrine de sa Maman, qui ne tarda pas à la soulever de sa chaise pour la bercer tendrement. Encore un moment de complicité comme elles aimaient les partager …

Sa fille dans les bras, Lisa rejoignit le salon. Là, elle s'installa sur le canapé, Rachel sur les genoux. Elle se mit alors à caresser doucement les cheveux de celle-ci, profitant de l'avoir rien que pour elle. Elle déposait de temps à autre des petits baisers tout doux sur ses tempes, tandis que la petite se trémoussait en souriant.

**- Mummy, tu veux bien regarder Brownbeard avec moi ? **Proposa-t-elle, avec sa petite tête de cocker à laquelle toutes les mères du monde tentent toujours de résister, en vain.  
><strong>- Chérie, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu regardes ce dessin animé stupide<strong>, essaya de riposter la jeune blonde. **Il y a d'autres programmes plus intéressants tu sais !  
>- Noooon, je veux voir Brownbeard moi! J'aime pas les autres, je veux voir celui-là.<strong>

L'ex-Doyenne le savait, il lui serait inutile de le lui refuser plus longtemps. Car fatalement, tôt ou tard, elle finirait par l'autoriser à regarder cette série de pirates de pacotille. Tout simplement parce qu'elle s'était tellement battue pour offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à sa fille, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce petit plaisir. Et puis, le principal responsable dans l'histoire, c'était House. Parce que c'était de SA faute, c'était lui qui lui avait fait découvert ce programme.

De l'autre côté de la ville, même chaîne, même programme. Brownbeard. Allongé sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran plat, une bière à la main, l'homme semblait bien préoccupé. Les rides sur son front était plus creusées, il manquait terriblement de sommeil. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant. Mais les bras de Morphée semblaient ne pas vouloir de lui. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose afin de pouvoir goûter au vrai repos réparateur. Et cette chose, il en avait conscience, il l'avait perdu et ne la retrouverait pas. Ce n'était pas une peluche, ce n'était pas un souvenir, c'était bien plus que ça. Un mélange de sensations sensitives, de souvenirs. Une personne plus exactement. Une personne qui comptait plus que n'importe qui d'autre n'avait jamais compté dans sa vie. Une femme dont les traits du visage lui revenaient en mémoire à toute vitesse lorsqu'il tentait de l'oublier, dont les courbes parfaites de son corps lui faisaient remarquer qu'elle incarnait son idéal féminin. Un prénom en quatre lettres, et un nom de famille en cinq. Lisa Cuddy.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que le générique se fit entendre. Il la revoyait là, blottie dans ses bras, à regarder la télévision en sa compagnie. Il se revoyait l'embrasser, la taquiner, la dorloter. Il regrettait le temps où elle lui appartenait, le temps où sa seule préoccupation était de rentrer le plus vite afin d'être seul avec elle. Toutes ces petites choses lui manquaient affreusement, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Comme si la simple évocation mentale de ces souvenirs suffisait à réveiller la douleur de son membre meurtri. Il se força alors à s'en extirper, et fouilla sa poche de jean. Il en sortit une petite boîte orange, d'où il extirpa deux comprimés. En deux temps trois mouvements, les pilules étaient gobées et il redirigea son attention vers son dessin animé qui débutait tout juste.

Il ne parvenait pas même à conserver toute son attention sur l'histoire. Comme si tout perdait de l'intérêt à ses yeux. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de rien ces derniers temps, même le cas que Foreman lui avait communiqué par l'intermédiaire du Dr Adams, qui semblait pourtant assez mystérieux, n'éveillait aucune curiosité en lui. La prison l'avait vraiment changé …

Il fit alors tourner la boîte de comprimés entre ses doigts, l'esprit dans le vague. Il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait. D'abord, Wilson ne lui adressait plus que très peu la parole. Ensuite, toute son équipe était partie. Puis Foreman qui dirigeait l'hôpital. Et surtout, le fait que Cuddy ait disparu ainsi, et qu'à présent, elle ait changé physiquement en grande partie. Bref, plus rien n'était comme avant. Lui qui n'aimait pas le changement, il était servi …

Et puis, d'où il venait ce bébé que Rachel lui avait présenté comme son petit frère ? Lisa avait-elle finalement décidé de retenter les FIVs du fait qu'il ne soit plus là pour l'emmerder ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle l'avait dit des dizaines de fois, elle était stérile. Mais alors, comment était-ce possible ? Elle aurait porté l'ovule fécondée d'une autre femme, qui lui en aurait fait don ? Certes, Lisa était peut-être déçue, désespérée de ne pas pouvoir donner la vie, mais quand même pas à ce point là !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était pleinement désintéressé de son dessin animé. Et à présent, la chaîne diffusait une émission concernant les mères célibataires qui se battent pour allier vie professionnelle et vie familiale aussi bien qu'elles le peuvent. Aussitôt, il assimila ça au cas de Cuddy. Travaillait-elle toujours, confiant alors ses enfants à la nounou, ou bien avait-elle tout arrêté après avoir quitté la tête du PPTH ? C'était fou, dingue, mais tellement de questions sans réponse lui venait en tête …

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva subitement, éteignit son écran plat et balança violemment la télécommande dans un coin du canapé. Il avança ensuite dans la salle de bains, où il jeta un coup d'œil au petit trou encore béant visible dans le mur, au dessous du lavabo. Là où il avait planqué sa Vicodin qu'il avait failli reprendre lorsqu'Hannah était morte, là où se tenait auparavant son miroir qui avait terminé dans la baignoire tant il était en colère contre lui-même et terriblement triste ce jour-là. Il était peut-être temps de boucher le trou ou d'investir à nouveau dans un miroir …

Mais encore une fois, ce serait changer les choses. Et comme les autistes, House en avait peur. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose pour la quasi-totalité de la population, mais le Diagnosticien était de ceux qui fonctionnaient différemment. Changer ce miroir et boucher le trou serait comme faire main basse sur une partie de son passé. Certes, l'époque où il s'apprêtait à replonger dans l'enfer de la dépendance auquel il était parvenu à échapper durant une bonne année, mais surtout celle où il avait commencé à construire quelque chose avec la femme qu'il aimait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas su juger à sa vraie valeur, une chose qu'il n'était pas parvenu à conserver autant qu'il ne l'aurait aimé.

Coup d'œil sur l'horloge du décodeur TV. Déjà 20h30 ? Il n'avait pas même vu le temps passer … Il se leva alors de son séant et boitilla jusqu'à la cuisine, où il sortit divers ingrédients du frigo afin de se préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Il se mit aux fourneaux sans réelle envie, mais se nourrir fait partie des besoins naturels indispensables à la survie de l'espèce, il se devait donc avaler ne serait-ce qu'un maigre dîner s'il ne voulait pas que son estomac ne se plaigne toute la nuit.

Il s'occupait de la cuisson de son bifteck, lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Après avoir baissé un peu le feu sous la poêle, il décrocha, sans même regarder auparavant l'identité de son correspondant.

**- Si c'est pour ce fichu cas que vous appelez, démerdez-vous sans moi.  
>- House, ce n'est pas pour ça je voulais savoir comment vous alliez …<strong>

Le médecin fronça alors les sourcils. Bizarre, d'habitude il n'y avait que Wilson qui l'appelait ainsi, sans raisons spéciales, juste pour avoir des nouvelles. Mais personne d'autre d'ordinaire. Et vu ce qu'était devenu la relation entre eux, James n'appellerait plus pour si peu. Alors pourquoi elle ?

**- Parce que mon état vous intéresse maintenant ?  
>- Ne jouez pas à l'enfant House. Vous n'aviez pas l'air dans votre assiette quand je vous ai déposé à votre appartement ce matin, alors sachant à peu près de quoi vous êtes capable, je me suis dis qu'il était nécessaire de vérifier si vous alliez bien ou non … <strong>poursuivit la jeune femme.

Il poussa un soupir. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'inquiétait plus pour lui, alors le soudain intérêt que lui portait le Docteur Adams lui semblait cacher quelque chose. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être rien, elle voulait peut-être juste se montrer sympathique …

**- Je vais parfaitement bien. C'est pas la peine d'appeler pour ça, ni de venir frapper chez moi pour s'en assurer. Si vous avez peur pour votre job, ça changera strictement rien.  
>- Pourquoi j'aurais peur de perdre mon job ? Vous allez me virer c'est ça ?<br>- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais je pourrais très bien si j'en ressentais l'envie subite.  
>- Vous ne le feriez pas. Le Doyen vous en empêcherait<strong>, répondit aussitôt Jessica.  
><strong>- C'est pas quelqu'un comme lui qui risque de me faire peur, vous pouvez me croire. L'ancienne Doyenne m'effrayait bien plus que lui.<strong>

Il marqua alors une pause, une boule se formant petit à petit dans sa gorge. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que la Doyenne était partie, définitivement. C'était tellement surréaliste … Et puis, pourquoi s'était-elle teint en blonde ? Et qui était cet enfant qu'elle avait ?

Il se ressaisit, replaçant le téléphone contre son oreille d'une main tandis que de l'autre il retournait sa viande.

**- Alors dès maintenant, évitez de m'appeler pour des détails aussi inutiles que ça. On ne m'appelle qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.**

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et remit son mobile dans la poche de son jean, avant de reporter toute son attention sur son dîner. Il le savait, il n'allait pas manger grand chose, mais ce serait déjà ça.

La petite banlieue pavillonnaire de Princeton brillaient de tous ses feux, les reflets des lampadaires rayonnants sur le bitume noir. Un calme apaisant régnait, rythmé de temps à autre par le ronronnement d'un véhicule qui passait par là. Un petit vent frais faisait danser les feuilles des arbres, créant ainsi une douce mélodie.

La soirée promettait d'être fraîche à souhait. Des soirées comme il fait bon avoir durant le mois d'août, pas trop caniculaire ni trop froide. Bref, une température parfaite pour s'étendre un peu sur une chaise longue à regarder les étoiles.

Le baby-phone posé non loin d'elle, Lisa avait les yeux rivées sur cette immensité bleue nuit. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'en demeurait pas moins attentive aux babillages de son bébé, qui semblait dormir bien sagement. Rachel elle, dormait déjà dans le lit de sa mère, n'ayant pas pu se retenir de fermer les yeux avant que celle-ci ne vienne prendre place à ses côtés.

Ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle serrait un sweat masculin contre son cœur, plongeant de temps à autre son nez à l'intérieur. C'est fou, l'odeur y était toujours présente … Une fois de plus, les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses pupilles semi-closes. Comme une torture que l'on s'inflige encore et encore, elle ne lâchait pas le vêtement. Elle avait ce besoin de le sentir contre elle, d'humer ce parfum encore présent. Et bien que ça fasse mal, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Ses doigts parcourant chaque bout de tissu formant le sweat, laissant ses extrémités glisser le long des coutures. Elle le revoyait encore dedans, le portant fièrement. Elle le voyait encore la serrer fort contre lui avec ce sweat sur lui. Elle le voyait encore le lui jeter dans la figure sous prétexte qu'elle ait froid et qu'elle lui ait demandé de le lui prêter.

Un tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Des souvenirs qu'elle s'était promis de tout faire pour oublier. Des souvenirs auxquels elle s'était jurée de ne plus repenser. Des souvenirs qui font mal lorsqu'ils vous reviennent en tête au galop …

Ce salaud, il lui manquait. Plus qu'elle ne voulait, plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Et revoir son visage quelques heures plus tôt avait été un tel choc pour elle. Elle aurait du déménager, comme elle avait songé à le faire quelques temps auparavant. Mais elle avait finalement abandonné l'idée, parce qu'il lui aurait fallu faire changer d'école à Rachel, et qu'elle ne voulait pas la séparer de ses 'amis' alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé pour. Mais maintenant qu'elle le savait de retour en ville, elle craignait de tomber à nouveau sur lui où qu'elle aille. Et s'il la pistait ? S'il la suivait au travail, ou bien lorsqu'elle conduisait Rachel à la crèche ? Ou bien lorsqu'elle allait se balader avec ses enfants ? Et … Et si il lui voulait à nouveau du mal ?

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey hey hey les amis ! Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre un certain moment pour cette suite, mais j'ai largement de quoi m'expliquer ! J'ai eu une semaine assez chargée. Mon anniv' le lundi, le mardi avec la famille à la maiso, le mercredi en ville, le jeudi à plus de 5h de Dijon pour une visite, l'anniv' de mon père le vendredi. Autant dure qu'aujourd'hui a été la première vraie journée de toute la semaine que j'ai pu avoir pour moi ! J'en ai donc profité pour avancer dans mes écrits, et voili-voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas ! Sur ce, bonne lecture chers lecteurs, et à bientôt :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 5<strong>_

Une fois de plus, elle nicha sa tête dans son sweat, laissant cette fois ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Certes, elle avait ce sentiment de peur face à ce qui pouvait lui arriver si à nouveau leurs routes se croisaient mais … Mais il y avait un tout autre sentiment qui s'y mêlait. Un sentiment qu'elle expérimentait depuis tant d'années, et qui n'avait jamais été plus fort qu'avec lui. Une forme d'amour passionnel. Il avait beau l'avoir blessé au plus profond de son âme, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de continuer à l'aimer. Elle avait beau essayé de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, il demeurait comme gravé dans sa mémoire. Plus encore lorsque son regard se plongeait dans celui de Aaron. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il hérite de ses yeux bleus auxquels elle n'avait jamais pu résister ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait l'unique détail de son ex-compagnon qui puisse lui faire autant de mal alors même que l'enfant ne puisse pas encore parler ?

L'atmosphère commençait à s'adoucir, il était temps pour Lisa de rentrer. Sans bruits, elle ferma la porte à clé, se débarrassa dans l'entrée de ses chaussures et fila à pas de velours dans la salle de bains. Là, elle enfila un pyjama-short, son fameux avec le motif brique, avant de rejoindre sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Recroquevillée au milieu du lit, le drap à moitié sur son petit corps, Rachel y dormait paisiblement. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Lisa usa de toutes les précautions du monde pour la décaler, afin de pouvoir se glisser à ses côtés. Elle prit ensuite l'enfant tout conte elle, embrassa ses tempes et ferma les yeux, se délectant simplement de la chaleur et de l'odeur de sa fille.

**- Je t'aime Chérie … **murmura-t-elle simplement avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Elle ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel des bras de Morphée. La fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps avait eu raison d 'elle, et la présence de sa fille à ses côtés la rassurait quelque peu.

Un mois était passé depuis la sortie de prison du Diagnosticien. Les choses avaient peu à peu repris leurs cours, même si pas mal de choses avaient changés. Wilson ne reparlait toujours pas davantage à son 'ex-meilleur ami', il continuait même de l'éviter au maximum. Foreman continuait de diriger le PPTH d'une poigne de fer, ne laissant rien passer à personne. Mais à trop user de son autorité, il s'était forgé une mauvaise réputation auprès de ses employés, qui ne cessaient de le descendre en flèche dans son dos. Bref, il était encore moins apprécié qu'auparavant. House lui, avait repris ses anciennes habitudes. Ne pas arriver à l'heure, faire le moins possible d'heures de consultations. Bien sur, ce n'était pas pour plaire au Doyen, qui ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec ça. Mais au fond, Eric savait que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, House ne changerait pas.

Le médecin, quand à lui, n'avait pas revu Cuddy depuis leur petite altercation à l'hypermarché. Ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir, mais il savait que s'il l'approchait à nouveau, elle pourrait facilement le renvoyer en cabane. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que l'image de la jeune femme, blonde et les cheveux mi-longs lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Elle avait tellement changé en seulement une année …

Il était pas loin de quatorze heures, et il était avachi dans son fauteuil, les pieds en appui sur son bureau transparent qu'il était parvenu à faire revenir à son service d'origine, non sans avoir opérer un savant forcing auprès de Foreman pour que ce dernier retire à l'orthoptiste le bureau de House et la salle de Diagnostiques qu'il lui avait 'légué' lorsque l'infirme avait été au trou.

Un café à la main, ses écouteurs visés dans les oreilles et les yeux clos, il n'entendit pas la porte de son office s'ouvrir. Il fut extirpé de ses pensées simplement lorsque le visiteur lui arracha son Ipod des mains.

**- Rendez-moi ça, j'ai pas de cas ! **Cracha alors Gregory, d'un ton plutôt sec et démonstratif du profond mépris qu'il éprouvait envers son interlocuteur.  
><strong>- Maintenant si<strong>, répondit simplement celui-ci, gardant son sang-froid et son tact comme toujours.  
><strong>- Le dossier que vous avez dans les mains est fushia et ne porte pas le logo de l'hôpital mais celui du Princeton Plainsboro General. Donc j'en déduis que vous avez décidé de me refiler un de leur patients, et vous allez me déblatérer tout un tas de truc pour finalement m'annoncer qu'il est transporté ici et que je ne peux donc pas le refuser. Je connais la chanson par cœur<strong>, lâcha le Diagnosticien en détournant la tête.

Un rictus se dessina alors sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, montrant à quel point il était orgueilleux de lui-même.

**- Et c'est là que vous avez tord. Leur patient demeurera dans leur établissement, c'est VOUS qui irez le diagnostiquer là-bas**, s'exclama Foreman, tel un enfant tout excité d'annoncer à quelqu'un ce qu'il était le seul à savoir.

Il jeta alors le dossier sur le bureau de son employé, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, affichant un air dédaigneux.

**- J'irais pas, ils se démerderont sans moi**, cracha alors le Diagnosticien en retour.  
><strong>- Vous y êtes forcé, le Doyen du Princeton Plainsboro General vous a demandé personnellement. Il vous veut vous, et personne d'autre. Et si vous ne vous exécutez pas, je vous ferais aussitôt retourner en prison, vous pouvez compter dessus.<strong>

Le quinquagénaire poussa alors un soupir imposant. Il avait tellement horreur que Foreman profite autant de son pouvoir encore récent ! Ça lui donnait d'autant plus envie de le gifler celui-là.

**-Ils vous attendent dès maintenant, alors ne tardez pas à vous y rendre**, lui ordonna le Neurologue.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Foreman tourna les talons et disparût dans le couloir. House lui, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dossier. Asthénie chez une anorexique d'une trentaine d'années, hypoglycémique qui plus est. Tous les médecins qui l'avaient ausculté jusqu'à présent n'avaient pas encore pu mettre un nom sur l'affection qui la touchait.

Il prépara alors rapidement son sac. Enfin du moins, il y mit sa PSP, sa balle rouge et grise, ses tubes de Vicodin, et y glissa son Macbook avant de fermer la fermeture éclair, et de placer le tout sur son dos, prêt à quitter les lieux. Clés de moto dans une main et canne dans l'autre, il avançait écouteurs dans les oreilles jusqu'aux ascenseurs où il attendit quelques instants que l'une de ces machines s'immobilisent à son étage.

Une fois le parking atteint, il enfourcha son engin, démarra le moteur en vrombissant et quitta son lieu de travail. Direction le Princeton Plainsboro General, puisqu'il était forcé d'y aller. Le trajet ne fut pas trop long, le médecin zigzaguant habilement entre les véhicules comme il en avait l'habitude.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, il gara sa cylindrée et boita jusqu'à l'accueil, où un vieux Doyen aux cheveux presque gris, bedonnant tout autant que le père Noël après qu'il se soit gavé de toutes sortes de mets relatifs au réveillon et vêtu d'une chemise blanche dont la couleur initiale commençait à ternir l'attendait. Ce dernier tenta alors de serrer la main du Diagnosticien, qui se chargea de lui mettre le vent qu'il méritait. Le vieux se ravisa alors, et indiqua alors au médecin la direction de son bureau après avoir marmonné un ordre à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

House prit place dans l'office, sur le fauteuil que le Docteur Jeferson lui présenta. Et, à peine une trentaine de secondes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Visiblement ennuyé de par sa présence ici, Gregory souffla un coup, ne se tournant pas même vers la personne qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

**- Asseyez-vous Faith, j'ai à vous parler**, fit alors simplement le Doyen en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de main en direction de l'autre siège présent en face de son bureau.

House manqua alors tout juste de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Faith ? Mais quel prénom ridicule pour une jeune femme ! Il se retenait de rire, mais la tentation était grande. Surtout que la chanson de Georges Michael lui revenait en tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur cette femme, la détaillant rapidement du regard. Elle était plutôt enrobée, et loin d'être enrobante. Avec un physique qui ne devait pas être facile à porter tous les jours. La poitrine tombante, le visage aussi ridé que la peau de quelqu'un qui aurait macéré trop longtemps dans son bain. Bref, rien pour plaire.

Quand à l'infirmière elle tentait de fuir le regard du médecin. C'était horrible, elle avait envie de se faire toute petite, afin de pouvoir disparaître sous les meubles. Car elle sentait bien son regard perçant transpercé sa peau comme pour la sonder au maximum. Et même ici, la réputation du Docteur House était faite, elle se doutait donc de ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre avec lui

**- Faith, le Docteur House sera dans notre établissement le temps de résoudre un cas, car il a semblé au conseil d'administration et à moi même qu'il était le plus apte à prêter main forte à nos médecins. Vous serez donc chargée de lui fournir tout ce dont il aura besoin, et vous lui indiquerez le bureau que nous avons mis à sa disposition.  
>- Docteur Jeferson, vous connaissez tout autant que moi sa réputation, alors pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait transféré la patiente dans l'hôpital où il exerce ? Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas être au courant de ses pratiques contre l'éthique !<br>**  
>L'infirme esquissa un sourire. C'est fou comme partout dans la région, et plus encore dans la ville de Princeton, on connaissait sa réputation ! Certes, il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter, mais cela rendait tout de même le Diagnosticien fier de lui, car au moins il se distinguait des autres médecins. De part son génie, et de part son inconstance.<p>

**- Mais ici c'est moi le chef, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Alors vous serez sous les ordres du Docteur House le temps que le cas Carter soit résolu, comme je l'ai décidé. Que ça vous plaise ou non. Sur ce, allez le présenter à la patiente, et donnez lui tout ce dont il a besoin pour travailler. Docteur House, n'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et l'infirmière Faith sera votre guide ici.**

Il fit ensuite un signe de main à ses deux interlocuteurs tandis qu'il tenait le téléphone contre son oreille, leur indiquant qu'il ne les voulait plus les voir dans son bureau pour le moment.

Marchant en tête de 'cortège', Faith demeurait silencieuse. Le Diagnosticien la suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa jambe lui faisant assez mal.

**- Ralentissez l'allure, ma patte folle a du mal à suivre la cadence ! Je suis pas votre petit toutou alors inutile de courir devant pour montrer votre mécontentement, c'est tout à fait puéril ! **S'exclama-t-il à son attention, espérant que cela la ferait réagir et qu'elle ralentirait.

Mais elle n'en tint pas cure et poursuivit sur sa lancée. Elle poussa une porte, pénétrant dans une chambre, où une jeune femme d'apparence plutôt chétive et relativement maigre était allongée. Elle donna alors le dossier au médecin, et se décala afin qu'il l'ausculte. D'ordinaire, House n'aimait pas voir les patients, mais là c'était autre chose, il était tenu de le faire. Sinon Jeferson s'en plaindrait à Foreman, qui se ferait un plaisir de le remettre derrière les barreaux. Alors autant faire un petit effort le temps qu'il passerait ici …

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, plaçant son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de celle-ci afin de vérifier son rythme cardiaque. Faith elle, demeurait en retrait, n'ayant encore toujours pas prononcé un mot.

**- Vous êtes qui ? **Fit la patiente, se laissant ausculter avec appréhension par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans l'établissement.**  
>- Un confrère venu d'un autre hôpital du coin qu'on a appelé à la rescousse pour vous soigner parce qu'ici ce sont de vrais incapables<strong>, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, avant que l'infirmière ne soupire et qu'elle lui adresse un regard menaçant, meurtrier.  
><strong>- C'est le meilleur médecin de la région, que le Doyen a fait venir spécialement pour trouver ce qui vous rend malade<strong>, informa Faith. **C'est le Docteur House en personne.**

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du médecin tandis qu'il se délectait de la notoriété dont il jouissait.

**- J'espère que vous avez un tableau blanc, parce que je risque d'en avoir besoin**, fanfaronna-t-il tandis qu'il surveillait la fréquence de la patiente sur le moniteur.  
><strong>- Les dossiers des patients servent à répertorier leurs symptômes, vous devriez pouvoir vous en contenter, non ?<br>- Je ne fonctionne qu'avec un tableau blanc. Et votre Doyen a dit que vous deviez me fournir tout ce dont j'aurais besoin. J'ai besoin d'un tableau blanc, vous devez me le fournir.  
><strong>  
>Elle aida alors la jeune femme à se rallonger convenablement, et fit signe au médecin de sortir de la chambre et de la suivre. Ils traversèrent les couloirs sans un mot, de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à se dire. House lui, essayait de suivre le pas du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais s'évertuer à tenter péniblement d'adopter une vitesse de marche qui lui permette de ne pas perdre de vue l'infirmière en chef semblait être mission impossible.<p>

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un bureau de taille moyenne, où elle le laissa pénétrer le premier.

**- Ce sera votre bureau le temps de ce cas. C'est le plus près de la chambre de la patiente pour vous éviter une marche trop importante. Vous n'aurez pas d'équipe, mais le téléphone pourra vous permettre de joindre la vôtre au PPTH en cas de besoin. Un ordinateur peut être mis à votre disposition si vous en avez besoin**, lui expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se tenait toujours en appui contre la porte grande ouverte.  
><strong>- Ça ira, j'ai le mien. Mais j'ai pas de télé ici ?<strong>Ironisa-t-il.

A nouveau, elle laissa échapper un soupir, et s'apprêta à quitter la salle avant qu'il ne la hèle pour un renseignement.

**- Depuis combien de temps a -t-elle de la fièvre ? **Demanda-t-il, mordillant le capuchon de son stylo.  
><strong>- Qui ?<br>- Le pape ! Mais non la patiente, bougre d'idiote !**

Nouveau soupir de la part de Faith. Décidément, ce médecin était vraiment détestable !

**- Je dirais … A son arrivée, elle en avait déjà, mais cela vient par intermittence. En quoi ça peut vous servir ?  
>- Et bien apprenez que suivant le cas, ça pourrait être un symptôme supplémentaire, et que <strong>**c'est souvent à cause d'informations comme ça que l'on ne nous fournit pas qu'on passe à côté du bon diagnostique !**

Elle baissa alors les yeux, et tourna les talons.

**- Vous avez encore besoin de moi ? **L'interrogea-t-elle alors, fuyant le plus possible son regard. **Au besoin, mon numéro de bipper est inscrit sur le papier juste devant vous.**  
><strong>- Ouais, vous pouvez retourner à vos 'occupations'<strong>, répondit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

L'infirmière en chef s'éloigna sans demander son reste, laissant le Diagnosticien seul dans ce bureau qu'il entreprit d'observer un peu plus attentivement. Certes, il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait au PPTH, mais il saurait s'en satisfaire le temps de son cas. Comme on dit, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Les jours passaient, et cela faisait une semaine qu'il se trouvait au Princeton Plainsboro General Hospital. Son Diagnostique n'avançait pas vraiment, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Toutes les hypothèses plausibles qu'il avait pu trouver pour le moment s'étaient avérés erronées. Et sans équipe, il lui semblait avancer dans le vide.

Après plus de quatre jours de demande intensive, on lui avait finalement accordé son tableau. Il trônait donc là, à côté de son bureau en ébène, rempli de tous les symptômes de sa patiente qu'il avait pu lister. Ses yeux parcouraient un à un les mots inscrits, comme s'il espérait que la solution lui saute aux yeux. Mais rien, toujours rien. Il n'en dormait presque plus la nuit, préférant rester sur place afin de trouver la réponse à cette nouvelle énigme médicale. Tout comme il lui arrivait de faire lorsqu'il travaillait au PPTH, tout comme il lui arrivait de faire lorsqu'il travaillait sous ses ordres à elle …

Il ferma un instant les yeux, la tête dans les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué et n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis plus de 32 heures. Ce cas l'obnubilait tellement ! A croire qu'il ne retrouverait pas un sommeil normal tant que le cas Carter ne serait pas élucidé.

Alors que son esprit divaguait peu à peu, il lui sembla entendre une voix particulière, reconnaissable entre mille. Il aurait jurer entendre la voix de Cuddy …

Il se leva aussi promptement que sa jambe le lui permettait, et ouvrit la porte, vérifiant de chaque côté si elle était présente ou non. Mais sa déception fut grande lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas là. Ni à droite, ni à gauche, pas de Cuddy à l'horizon. La tête baissée, il referma la porte de son office et retourna s'installer sur son fauteuil. C'est fou comme depuis qu'il l'avait revu au centre commercial, enfin du moins même depuis qu'il avait défoncé sa façade, où qu'il aille il avait l'impression qu'elle était là, à portée de mains. Cette impression qui vous fait croire dur comme fer qu'il est simple de retrouver l'être qui vous manque. Dieu qu'il détestait ce sentiment …

Il étendit alors ses jambes sur le bureau, inclinant un peu plus en arrière son siège afin d'être dans une position plus confortable et propice au repos. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il parviendrait à trouver le solution finale à son Diagnostique …

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une silhouette féminine à l'intérieur. Il entrouvrit un œil, afin d'apercevoir la nouvelle venue sans pour autant qu'elle remarque qu'il était éveillé. Elle s'approcha de lui sans bruits après avoir verrouillé la porte, seuls ses talons claquaient en rythme sur le sol. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de sa respiration, le froissement de ses vêtements contre sa peau hâlée. Il pouvait sentir ce mélange de vanille et de cerise qui embaumait la salle, ce souffle chaud qui ne cessait de s'approcher de lui.

La jeune femme n'était plus qu'à même pas deux mètres, et elle se stoppa net. Elle déboutonna alors son chemisier, avant de le laisser glisser le long de ses bras nus pour terminer au sol, dévoilant ainsi un soutien-gorge rouge qui lui allait à merveille. Il l'admirait, bavant presque sur lui-même.

Elle fit deux pas de plus, et descendit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, avant de guider celle-ci au sol. Son string rouge galbait à la perfection ses courbes dignes d'une déesse, et déjà une bosse se faisait voir dans le pantalon du Diagnosticien qui commençait à devenir un peu trop serré pour lui.

Quatre nouveaux pas, et elle avait rompu toute distance entre eux. Sa bouche partit à la rencontre de sa jumelle, sa langue entamant un ballet avec sa consœur tandis qu'House installait la Demoiselle sur ses genoux, prenant tout de même pas mal de précautions pour sa jambe meurtrie.

Elle semblait avoir tout aussi envie que lui, il était inutile de patienter plus longtemps pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Il laissa la jeune femme baisser sa braguette, et extirper l'objet de sa convoitise de sa prison de tissu. Un geste habile, et elle dégageait son phallus de son boxer. Il se chargea alors de la débarrasser de sa lingerie, malaxant sa poitrine d'une main et caressant son clitoris de l'autre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire mal, non il voulait qu'elle apprécie tout autant que lui.

Lorsqu'enfin il sentit l'intimité de la jeune femme devenir assez humide, il se décida à lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle cesse de caresser son membre, mais que celui-ci allait entrer en action. Sans besoin de partager un seul mot, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il saisissait ses hanches, afin de la faire glisser sur son pénis.

Il présenta son phallus à l'entrée de son vagin, ne voulant rien précipiter. Les deux amants restèrent alors un instant dans cette position, avant que le médecin ne donne finalement un premier coup de bassin afin de pénétrer entièrement à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un cri, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième lorsqu'un deuxième coup de rein se fit sentir.

Les gémissements s'accéléraient, à mesure que l'engin de Gregory s'enfonçait dans le vagin de sa partenaire. Ses vas-et-viens étaient cadencés, rapprochés, rapides, et surtout habiles. Un nouveau coup de reins suffisait à faire pousser de nouveau gémissement à la jeune femme. Dans un premier temps, il se contenta de titiller simplement son point G, mais rapidement il eut envie d'y asséner des coups plus forts sans pour autant être violent, afin que ses cris dépassent toute attente. Il la sentait défaillir dans ses bras, approcher le point de non-retour. Bientôt, elle atteindrait l'orgasme suprême, qui fait trembler tous vos membres et vous fait perdre tous vos moyens. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, il y était presque. Bientôt, il se déverserait en elle …

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et un ultime coup habile du bassin lui permit de vider le contenu de son phallus en elle. Elle hurla comme jamais, laissant retomber ses cheveux en arrière, aux prises avec un violent orgasme, qui secouait son partenaire au même moment. C'était tellement bon !

_TBC ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi afin vous poster la suite. Je sais, vous allez vouloir me tuer à cause de ce que j'ai écrit, mais ... En fait, peu importe que je vous donne les raisons qui m'ont poussé à écrire ça parce que .. Dans tous les cas vous allez me tuer xD Alors s'il-vous-plaît, épargnez moi et laissez moi continuer à écrire mes fictions ! [Ça sera votre problème en tout cas si vous osez me tuer avant. Parce que moi, j'en aurais plus rien à faire LOL]. Bref ... Je sais, j'ai tardé à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais pour tout vous dire, j'écris en ce moment une série de mini-OS que je pense bientôt mettre en ligne. Et oui, on m'a proposé cette idée, avec d'autres d'ailleurs ! D'ailleurs, ma proposition tient toujours, je suis toujours ouverte à toute proposition ! Peu m'importe d'avoir déjà 2 fic' en cours, des mini-OS en préparation et une fiction dont je débuterais bientôt l'écriture, je suis toujours à l'écoute de vos idées [Et c'est dans ces cas-là que les gens se demandent pourquoi je suis en S alors que j'aime particulièrement écrire et avoir toujours quelque chose à écrire xD Même moi je viens parfois à me demander pourquoi je vais pas en L]. Bon, j'ai fini mon racontage de life, alors sur ce, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine les amis ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien, ça me fait extrêmement chaud au coeur ! A bientôt les ami(e)s ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 6<em>**

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et un ultime coup habile du bassin lui permit de vider le contenu de son phallus en elle. Elle hurla comme jamais, laissant retomber ses cheveux en arrière, aux prises avec un violent orgasme, qui secouait son partenaire au même moment. C'était tellement bon !

**- Lisa …. **grogna-t-il tandis que son engin continuait de se déverser en elle.

Le son de sa propre voix le tira alors à nouveau de ses rêvasseries. Il regarda aussitôt autour de lui, comme pour vérifier si ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter était réel ou seulement une chimère de son imagination. Mais il était seul dans le bureau, désespérément seul. Encore un sale tour de son esprit …

Il remarqua alors que sa main droite était posé sur son sexe. Lorsqu'il l'en dégagea, il constata avec stupeur que sa braguette était ouverte, et que son membre était à l'air libre. Il était d'ailleurs bien tendu, ce qui signifiait que pendant son petit fantasme, il s'était fait lui-même plaisir.

Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux de la main gauche, encore un peu bouffis par la fatigue, tandis que de l'autre main il terminait sa petite affaire. Car il était hors de question qu'il sorte de son bureau avec une érection pareille ! Et dire que même sans nouvelles d'elle, même sans rien pour la rappeler à lui, Cuddy parvenait à le mettre dans tous ses états, et à l'exciter plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. Cette femme lui faisait tout simplement perdre tous ses moyens, il fallait le dire.

Une fois de nouveau totalement maître de ses esprits, il se leva de son fauteuil, et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Décidément, il avait réellement l'impression de tourner en rond avec ce cas, l'impression que la réponse lui échappait chaque fois qu'il croyait enfin la posséder.

Une fois de plus, il posa son regard sur le tableau blanc où figurait la liste des symptômes qu'il était parvenu à répertorier. Et si .. Et si il était passé à quelque chose ? Un symptôme qui ne lui aurait pas semblé en être un, et qui au final recèlerait peut-être la clé de l'énigme …

Canne en main, il sortit de son bureau, bien décidé à trouver un indice, une piste pour élucidation de son mystère. C'est donc d'un pas assuré qu'il se présenta devant la chambre de sa patiente, où il entra après avoir constaté l'absence de celle-ci. Mais diable où avait-elle bien pu passé ?

Quelque peu soucieux, il vérifia la salle de bains, mais aucune trace d'elle. Même son dossier avait été emporté, cela signifiait qu'un autre médecin l'avait pris. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ?

Les affaires de Mademoiselle Carter étant encore sur les lieux, il en conclut qu'on avait simplement du lui faire faire des examens. Ce qui signifiait donc que tôt ou tard, on la reconduirait dans sa chambre, et qu'il pourrait avoir des explications.

Il s'installa donc sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle, pieds sur la petite table basse devant lui, et portable en mains, jouant à de vulgaires applications en tout genre totalement idiotes en attendant son retour.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, la baie vitrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa patiente en fauteuil, poussée par un médecin accompagné d'une infirmière. Dans un premier temps, les nouveaux arrivants ne se rendirent pas compte de sa présence, mais il se chargea bien assez vite de la leur souligner tandis que les deux jeunes femmes replaçaient Maxine sous les draps.

Il lut rapidement le rapport, croyant reconnaître une écriture familière. La femme-médecin elle, n'avait encore pas prêté attention à sa présence, trop occupée à vérifier une nouvelle fois les constantes de la jeune femme.

**- C'est ma patiente, on doit m'informer de chacun de ses déplacements**, fit-il d'un ton quasi-autoritaire, en reposant le dossier de celle-ci.

La jeune femme en blouse blanche fit alors volte-face, manquant de s'étouffer. Ce .. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas là …

Tous deux eurent l'impression qu'ils allaient s'étrangler, ne trouvant alors rien à dire dans un premier temps. Mais, rapidement, la jeune femme rassembla ses esprits et reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle ne devait pas se montrer défaillante, non il fallait qu'elle donne l'image d'une femme forte, parfaitement épanouie dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle respira alors un bon coup, avant de finalement lui faire enfin face.

**- Avant d'être ta patiente, c'est avant tout une patiente de l'hôpital. J'ai donc tout autant de droits que toi à lui faire passer des tests. Et puis, c'est le Doyen lui même qui m'a dit de prendre ce cas.**

Ils se défiaient du regard, tels des chiens de combat. Comme s'ils devaient définir le plus fragile des deux, celui qui céderait le premier, le moins compétitif. Bien qu'au fond d'eux, ce soit un sentiment tout autre qui les gagne.

**- Tu savais que j'étais en charge de cette patiente**, déclara-t-il, son regard planté sur elle.

Elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. De fuir loin, très loin d'ici. Comme elle aurait du le faire il y avait maintenant un an. Mais il était hors de question de lui montrer qu'il avait le dessus sur elle. Non, ça jamais. Elle ne pouvait donc que l'affronter …

**- Pas du tout. Et si j'avais su, j'aurais refuser. Si je suis partie du PPTH, ce n'est pas pour travailler avec toi dans un autre hôpital**, répondit-elle aussitôt, sèchement.

Elle replaça son stéthoscope autour de son cou, s'apprêtant à quitter la salle.

**- D'ailleurs, il est hors de question que l'on partage ce cas. C'est soit toi, soit moi, mais pas nous deux**, ajouta-t-elle, voulant se montrer sûre d'elle-même.  
><strong>- Ne rêves pas, ce n'est pas moi qu'on évincera du Diagnostique<strong>, répondit-il alors sur le même ton.

Les talons de Cuddy claquèrent alors sur le sol, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

**- C'est ce qu'on verra … **indiqua-t-elle simplement, avant que sa tignasse blonde ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

Il demeura là, ne bougeant plus durant quelques instants. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle, ici. Sur le même cas que lui en plus. C'était juste … Wow. S'il s'était attendu à ça !

Pendant ce temps, du haut de ses Louboutin, Lisa gagnait le bureau du Doyen. Elle devait faire quelque chose, les choses ne pouvaient pas demeurer comme elles étaient. Non, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé un an auparavant, pas avec tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis. Elle devait faire quelque chose, tenter le tout pour le tout.

Une fois devant l'office, elle frappa et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle pénétra donc à l'intérieur, saluant son Boss d'un signe de tête.

**- Docteur Jeferson, je viens au sujet du cas que vous m'avez assigné ce matin**, commença-t-elle en prenant place sur l'un des sièges.  
><strong>- Quelque chose ne va pas avec le cas Carter ?<br>- Je dirais plutôt que ce qui cloche est avec son autre médecin.  
>- Le Docteur House ? Il est très doué, il a simplement besoin d'un substitut d'équipe afin de lui permettre de reconstruire toutes les pièces du puzzle. Et, puisque vous l'avez supervisé pendant assez longtemps par le passé, vous êtes la mieux placée pour l'assister.<br>- Justement, je ne crois pas.**

Décidément, elle ne manquait pas de toupet cette Endocrinologue ! Le Doyen la fixa alors de ses gros yeux globuleux, comme si elle s'était adressée à lui en serbo-croate.

**- Vous ne CROYEZ pas ? Moi j'en suis certain. Vous travaillerez tous les deux sur ce cas, un point c'est tout. Inutile d'en discuter Docteur Cuddy, ma décision a été prise, je ne délesterai aucun de vous deux de cette patiente.**

Elle passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres, signe du stress dont elle était ma proie. La partie était perdue d'avance pour elle, son employeur était fermement décidé à demeurer sur ses positions. Elle allait devoir faire avec, malheureusement. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire …

Après avoir faussement remercié le Doyen, elle sortit au plus vite de son bureau, et décida d'aller avancer un peu dans ses consultations. Parce qu'ici au moins, elle était sûre de ne pas tomber sur son ex-compagnon.

Dossier en mains, elle s'apprêta alors à pénétrer dans la salle, et jeta un coup d'œil au préalable sur la feuille de suivi. Alors … Mademoiselle Capulet. Prénom, Juliette. Elle laissa alors échapper un soupir. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle venait à peine de lui faire face, que déjà il recommençait à lui pourrir la vie ? Elle qui avait pourtant cru à tord que changer d'hôpital, de coiffure, d'habitudes, suffirait à le tenir à distance d'elle, à lui faire oublier tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais elle s'était trompée, et cette stupide blague de dossier lui prouvait le contraire.

Bien décidée à rentrer dans cette salle coûte que coûte et à l'affronter s'il s'y trouvait, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, s'apprêtant à lui passer un terrible savon.

**- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ! Tu sais rien faire d'autre que de me pourrir la vie ou quoi enfoiré ? Mais saches que je ne joue plus, tu devrais en prendre de la graine et grandir ! **S'écria-t-elle, avant que son visage ne prenne une teinte plus au moins pâle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

Ce n'était pas House qui attendait sur la table d'auscultations, mais une patiente, une vraie, en chaire et en os. Qui d'ailleurs la fixait avec des yeux plus qu'exorbités, digne des films d'horreurs lorsque la mort sonne à votre porte.

La médecin s'avança alors tête basse, le regard visé sur le dossier de la femme en question.

**- Mlle Capulet, c'est ça ? **Fit-elle, ne relevant toujours pas le menton, trop honteuse de la bourde qu'elle venait de réaliser. **Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon entrée fracassante, mais il m'avait semblé que l'un des collègues m'ait fait une blague idiote dont lui seul a le secret …**

Le reste de la consultation se déroula sans autre soucis, bien que la jeune femme ne cesse de se confondre en excuses pour son comportement. Dire que House la rendait totalement chèvre, même lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages ! Dieu qu'elle le maudissait, dieu qu'elle avait envie de lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Pendant ce temps, le Diagnosticien s'était à nouveau planté devant sa liste de symptômes. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais il ne savait quoi. Et maintenant que Cuddy se mêlait au Diagnostique, la chose s'avérerait sans doute plus compliqué qu'auparavant. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il avait du mal à la sortir de son esprit, mais alors là, cela reviendrait presque à obtenir l'impossible ! Cette femme lui faisait perdre la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le dire. Et, même si lui-même n'était pas prêt à se l'avouer, son addiction à elle dépassait les limites de la normalité. Elle le hantait, quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait beau se battre contre lui-même, même les pires drogues ne suffiraient pas à lui faire oublier sa voix, son visage, son corps. Bref, ne suffiraient pas à la supprimer de son esprit.

Il faisait tourner son marqueur noir entre ses doigts, les yeux dans le vague. Le jour déclinant, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir sur son visage de cinquantenaire. Et, pour ne rien arranger, sa jambe qui lui faisait un mal de chien …

La nuit était tombée sur la ville, éloignant avec elle l'agitation du Princeton Plainsboro General. Seuls les médecins & infirmiers de garde demeuraient à leurs postes, prêts à palier à toutes éventualités. Et, contre toute attente, House demeurait toujours dans le bureau qu'on lui avait assigné le temps de son cas, malgré l'heure tardive. Il n'était pas rentré, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. De toute façon, qui lui en voudrait ? Personne. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui, personne ne s'inquiéterait de sa non-présence dans son appartement. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'y manifester. Et, il fallait l'avouer, il aimait de moins en moins son logis. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout, strictement tout, lui rappelait le passage de l'ex-Doyenne dans sa vie. Bien sur, jamais il ne l'avouerait, car cela serait se montrer trop … humain. Mais néanmoins, il n'y pouvait rien, l'oublier était mission impossible pour lui.

C'est alors que, tout à coup, une idée lui vint en tête. Et si Mlle Carter souffrait d'un kyste au pancréas ? Ça pourrait expliquer bon nombre de ses symptômes !

Armé de sa canne, il se précipita comme il put dans la chambre de sa patiente, et fit sonner l'alarme d'urgence, afin que des médecins se précipitent au chevet de Maxine. Une fois ceux-ci accourus, il leur ordonna de procéder à une échographie endoscopique, et de l'appeler afin de lui donner les résultats. Car il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Puisque Cuddy suivait elle aussi ce cas, il allait se charger de lui annoncer lui-même la chose. C'était une bonne raison pour aller lui rendre une petite visite, l'air de rien …

Une vingtaine de minutes lui suffirent alors à effectuer le trajet Princeton Plainsboro General Hospital / Villa de Cuddy en moto. Une fois devant cette maison qu'il connaissait par cœur, il descendit du véhicule, et boita jusqu'au porche, pommeau de sa canne bien en main. Cela pouvait paraître idiot surtout le concernant, mais il appréhendait. Il était tout de même deux heures du matin, elle devait sans doute dormir tout comme ses enfants, et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait ? Qu'il aurait pu attendre le lendemain pour le lui annoncer ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il était parvenu jusqu'à la porte de celle-ci. Il soupira un bon coup, et s'arma de son courage avant d'abattre des coups de canne dans la porte, priant intérieurement pour que Lisa les entende et vienne lui ouvrir.

Heureusement pour lui, au bout d'environ cinq minutes, des pas étouffés se firent entendre dans le couloir, suivi par un cliquetis de verrou. Tout doucement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme à demi-éveillée, les cheveux en pagaille, une fine robe de chambre sur les épaules et les pieds nus. Elle sembla alors plus que surprise de le voir ici, et mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

**- Il est deux heures du matin House, alors t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour ta présence, sinon j'appelle les flics**, assura-t-elle alors, frottant alors ses paupières pour se réveiller davantage et ne pas ressembler à un zombie tout droit sorti de sa tombe pour Halloween.

Les yeux du médecin parcoururent alors un instant la silhouette de son interlocutrice, avant qu'il ne repose son attention sur son visage.

**- C'est au sujet du cas**, répondit-il simplement. **Je peux entrer pour t'expliquer ou c'est trop demandé ? J'ai mal à la jambe alors si je pouvais me poser un peu le temps de te mettre au courant, ça m'arrangerait.**

Sa voix n'avait alors rien d'autoritaire ou de cynique. Non bien au contraire, elle trahissait la douleur contre laquelle il devait face. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre, et le laissa entrer, refermant davantage sur elle la fine chemise de nuit qu'elle portait.

Alors qu'elle claquait doucement la porte, il s'avança dans l'entrée. Son regard se posait sur le mobilier, sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changés depuis qu'il était parti … Mis à part quelques nouvelles affaires, et une poussette repliée dans un coin. Sinon, tout était comme il l'avait connu. Plutôt rassurant …

Ses yeux continuaient de faire un état des lieux rapide, tandis que ses pas le guidaient vers le salon. Il prit place sur le canapé, son regard s'attardant sur les photos qui trônaient sur la petite table de nuit. Les clichés qu'il connaissait bien avaient changés, remplacés par d'autres plus récents. Un de Lisa à la maternité tenant son fils dans ses bras, un autre de Rachel et de son petit frère. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que les photos qu'il avait fait de la jeune femme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, les clichés qu'il avait pris lors de leurs petits instants d'intimité, ne participaient plus à la décoration de sa maison. Elle avait réellement décidé de passer à autre chose …

_TBC ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà le septième chapitre ! A ce que j'ai pu en voir, vous semblez beaucoup apprécier cette fiction. Et, je dois l'avouer, ça me réjouit énormément. Je vous remercie donc de tout mon coeur pour toutes vos reviews, tous vos avis. J'aime réellement savoir ce que vous en pensez, ça me permet d'avancer de continuer à vous offrir mes écrits. Bref, vous m'avez moyennement rassuré vis-à-vis de vos envies de me tuer. Avouez le, vous ne désirez pas me tuer seulement parce que je poste. Mais je suis sûre que le jour où je disparaîtrais de la surface de la Terre, ce sera de votre faute ! [D'ailleurs à partir de maintenant, ParijanTaiyou est à présent mon garde du corps. Je la protège, elle me protège. Donc faîtes gaffe à ce que vous allez faire, vous risqueriez de finir en prison]. Bref, sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement la suite que vous avez tant attendu [c'est pas faute d'avoir croux49 qui s'acharne sur moi par sms pour avoir la suite hein xD]. Bon allez, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine les amis ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! A la prochaineeeeeeeee _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 7<strong>_

Elle avait réellement décidé de passer à autre chose …

Elle s'éclaircit alors la gorge, afin de lui rappeler sa présence. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers elle, faisant craquer ses doigts pour se donner davantage de courage. De son côté, assise à l'autre bout du divan, elle frissonna, le bruit des os de House l'ayant surpris.

**- Le cas, c'est sans doute un kyste du pancréas.  
>- Et t'es venu pour m'annoncer CA ? Pour me dire que tu avais eu une idée concernant le Diagnostique ? <strong>S'exclama-t-elle, n'osant pas trop hausser la voix pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants.

Il baissa alors les yeux. Exposées de la sorte, les raisons de sa venue semblaient totalement bancales. Et s'il ne trouvait pas vite un prétexte pour gagner du temps et rester un peu plus en sa compagnie, il serait forcé de partir. Vite, vite, il lui fallait quelque chose …

**- Tu bosses sur le cas, on m'a dit de te prévenir**, mentit-il alors. **Et vu l'heure, je me doutais que tes enfants dormiraient, donc qu'il fallait mieux éviter le téléphone.**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller à nouveau du regard, tandis que son mince peignoir de tulle laissait entrevoir ses jambes nues. Il se délecta discrètement de cette vue, priant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas et qu'elle ne cache pas à nouveau sa peau sous le vêtement.

**- Ça n'empêche que c'était loin d'être pressent, tu n'avais pas à venir me déranger à une heure aussi tardive juste pour me signaler que tu avais eu une idée. L'interdiction de m'approcher et la prison pour ce que tu m'as fait subir y a un an, ça ne t'as pas suffit pour comprendre que je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie ou quoi ? **Dit-elle alors sèchement.

Elle devait lui faire comprendre. Il le fallait. Peu importait la manière, elle devait le faire. Car rien que sa présence suffisait à faire souffrir la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle lui cachait la vérité. Enfin du moins, elle cachait une part de vérité à tout le monde, croyant que de cette façon, elle protégerait davantage ses enfants et elle. Mais apparemment, c'était plutôt l'effet inverse qui se produisait …

Elle s'était alors relevée, se tenant droite devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Son regard bleu-gris s'était assombri, preuve du profond mépris qui l'habitait à son égard à ce moment-là. Mais en réalité, ses yeux n'étaient pas si menaçants que cela, parce que bien malgré elle, ils trahissaient un autre sentiment qu'elle expérimentait en même temps. Un amour terré à l'intérieur d'elle depuis tant d'années …

Lui n'avait pas bougé. Non, il la fixait simplement, la retrouvant telle qu'il l'avait connu. Certes un peu plus maigre, mais néanmoins toujours aussi belle. Il se moquait bien du regard noir qu'elle lui adressait, il ressentait une joie immense de pouvoir poser ses yeux sur elle. Elle, l'objet de ses souffrances, elle, l'objet de ses désirs, elle, l'objet de ses tourments. Elle, l'objet de son combat.

**- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas appris la leçon ? **Cracha-t-il alors après s'être relevé, la toisant alors de haut du fait de ses dix-sept centimètres de plus qu'elle. **Moi j'ai pas changé de travail et de couleur de cheveux simplement pour oublier mon ex-compagnon !**

C'était l'heure des vérités. Ils en oubliaient même que Rachel et Aaron dormaient à poings fermés, la seule chose qui comptait pour eux à cet instant étaient leurs comptes à régler.

**- Je fais ce que bon me semble, je n'ai pas besoin de ton consentement à ce que je sache ! **Rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. **Parce que moi je n'ai pas perdu tous les gens qui m'entouraient à cause ****de mon comportement !**

Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir qui se montrait plus faible que l'autre.

**- Ouais mais moi j'ai pas fait un gosse par FIV alors qu'y a pas de père et que je sais que de toute façon ce mioche je pourrais pas beaucoup m'en occuper et qu'au final il se produira la même chose qu'avec mon aînée qui grandit sans pouvoir passer autant de temps qu'elle aimerait avec sa mère ! **S'exclama-t-il s'appuyant de tout son poids sur sa canne et ses yeux ne perdant pas un seul instant le contact avec ceux de Cuddy.

Alors là, c'était le bouquet. Il lui reprochait son choix d'élever ses enfants sans père ? Non mais vraiment, elle croyait rêver. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? C'était sa vie, ça ne regardait qu'elle !

**- Mais qui te dit qu'il a pas de père mon fils hein ? Qui te le dis ? **Fit-elle alors, lui assénant alors une biffe sur le torse tout en continuant de le fusiller du regard. **Mon fils a un père, qui ne connaît même pas son existence ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que son père est un enfoiré, un connard, un sale égoïste !**

Tout en crachant ses mots sur lui, elle avançait, le faisait reculer et presque basculer sur le canapé. Elle était tellement en colère, tellement remontée contre lui, qu'elle ne pesait même plus le poids de ses phrases et la tonalité de sa voix. Ses paroles lui échappaient, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

**- C'est sans doute tant mieux qu'il ne connaisse pas son père, comme ça il ne saura pas ce qu'il manque à ne rien savoir de lui ! **Enchaîna-t-elle, poussant une nouvelle fois le Diagnosticien qui semblait avoir réellement mal à sa jambe et qui n'essaya pas même de résister. **Il ne saura jamais que c'est toi, et c'est largement mieux comme ça !**

Le médecin tomba alors des nues. Quoi ? Aaron ? Son fils ? Comment était-ce possible ? Non non ce n'était pas vrai, il avait du mal comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et puis voilà … Ça ne pouvait pas être son fils, non.

Un pleur de bébé se fit alors entendre. A hurler contre House, la jeune femme avait fini par réveiller son enfant. Voyant bien que son ex-employé semblait sous le choc et avoir du mal à encaisser la chose, elle en profita pour s'éclipser récupérer l'enfant afin de le bercer. Et surtout, afin d'échapper au médecin. Elle qui un peu plus tôt s'en voulait de lui cacher la vérité, elle se reprochait à présent le fait de lui avoir annoncer la chose sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Après tout, elle n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins, c'était tout simplement sorti d'un coup d'un seul comme si elle lui avait annoncé avoir acheté une nouvelle paire d'escarpins.

Elle souleva le petit, venant le blottir tout contre elle, caressant alors sa joue tout en douceur pour qu'il cesse de pleurnicher. Tout en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le salon avec Aaron dans les bras, elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Rachel. Dieu soit loué, les gémissements de son frère et la dispute entre sa mère et son ancien papa ne semblaient pas l'avoir troublé, car elle dormait d'un sommeil sans failles.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce à vivre, Gregory n'avait pas bougé. Il était assis sur le divan, se massant la jambe du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa tête trahissait encore le trouble qui l'habitait depuis l'annonce de sa paternité, montrant le mal fou qu'il avait à avaler la chose.

Elle reprit place à l'autre bout du sofa, collant son enfant contre sa poitrine afin que sa chaleur maternelle et son odeur l'aide à se rendormir. Le médecin posa alors son regard sur le petit bout, observant sous tous les détails la petite crevette qui selon les dires de Cuddy était sienne.

**- C'est pas possible … **bafouilla-t-il alors, ces trois mots étant les seuls qui parvinrent à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle se tourna vers lui, conservant tout de même un œil sur les mouvements du petit, qui gigotait et babillait dans ses bras.

**- Et pourtant, c'est ton fils, y a aucun doute là-dessus**, assura-t-elle. **D'ailleurs, il a tes yeux, ça se voit de plus en plus.**

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, constatant par la même occasion que son ex petit-ami semblait toujours autant patauger dans la semoule.

**- Mais ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je suis parti, c'est pas possible ! **Trouva-t-il simplement à dire, encore trop sous le choc pour réussir à aligner des propos censés.  
><strong>- Excuses moi de te rappeler un détail aussi idiot House, mais une grossesse ça dure neuf mois pour l'espèce humaine. Aaron a cinq mois. Or neuf et cinq ça fait quatorze. Tu es parti il y a environ treize mois. Tu auras beau chercher tous les moyens de te persuader qu'il n'est pas de toi, j'ai déjà essayé et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est prouvé que tu es bien le père.<strong>

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui, père d'un petit bébé. Lui, père de l'enfant de Cuddy. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser, il lui semblait que jamais il ne se ferait à une telle idée.

**- Tu … Tu l'as su quand alors que tu étais enceinte ? **Demanda-t-il, osant enfin affronter le regard de l'ex-Doyenne.  
>- <strong>Deux semaines après que tu ais défoncé ma façade. Mais j'étais déjà enceinte de deux mois et demi<strong>, avoua-t-elle alors tandis que son pouce parcourait la joue du petit bout. **Je ne savais pas encore que j'attendais un enfant quand j'ai quitté le PPTH. Et encore moi qu'il s'avérerait être de toi.**

A présent, l'esprit du Diagnosticien accumulait un tas de questions qu'il voulait poser à la jeune femme. Car peu à peu, il semblait assimiler la chose. C'était étrange pour lui mais .. Mais c'était comme ça, et pas autrement.

**- Mais Wilson … Il sait ?  
>- Il croit qu'Aaron est le résultat d'une FIV, et c'est mieux comme ça. Sinon, j'aurais eu le droit à un sermon paternaliste, m'expliquant que garder mon fils serait une épreuve difficile à relever du fait que ça ne m'aiderait en rien à passer à autre chose.<strong>

Le médecin hocha alors la tête, acquiesçant les propos de Cuddy. Elle avait raison, c'était tout à fait le genre de James.

**- Et .. il est né quand ?  
>- Le 10 avril. A 5h06 précisément. En pleine santé heureusement d'ailleurs, même s'il s'est présenté en siège.<strong>

Le Diagnosticien semblait boire les paroles de la jeune femme. Lui qui pensait ne jamais s'intéresser aux enfants, Rachel avait su lui prouver le contraire, et il en allait de même avec son fils à présent.

Voyant bien qu'il semblait avoir envie de le voir de plus près, elle décolla le petit de sa poitrine, et le tendit à son père.

**- Vas-y prends le un peu si tu veux**, lui proposa-t-elle. **Après tout, c'est ton fils …**

Avec des gestes plus délicats que jamais, il souleva le petit, et le prit tout contre lui. Aaron gesticula alors un peu, se préparant à une nouvelle crise de larmes. Mais le visage du quinquagénaire sembla le stopper net, car il poussa simplement un petit babillage avant d'adresser à son papa un sourire comme seuls les bébés savent les faire.

Il était si mignon, si … adorable il fallait le dire, qu'House craquait totalement devant lui. Lisa avait raison, il avait ses yeux. Mais en ce qui concernait le sourire, il avait plutôt celui de sa maman.

**- Il est réellement mignon … **admit-il.  
><strong>- Toute seule, je n'aurais jamais pu<strong>, ajouta-t-elle alors, lui montrant à sa façon qu'elle lui était reconnaissante pour ce merveilleux cadeau qu'était son fils.

Il constata alors ô grand combien le ton de la jeune femme s'était adouci depuis qu'elle avait été cherché son fils. Comme si ce petit homme serait la clé du pardon pour le Diagnosticien, comme s'il était l'unique moyen de réconciliation entre les deux ex-amants.

La petite main d'Aaron se grandissait alors pour toucher la barbe de trois jours du médecin, ce qui amusa quelque peu ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, il était physiologiquement impossible de résister à cette petite chose.

**- Et Rachel … Elle sait ?  
>- Pas vraiment. Je ne lui ai pas dit qui était le père de son frère. Elle te quémandait déjà bien assez comme ça, alors si je lui annonçais que Aaron était ton fils, elle aurait voulu à tout prix te chercher et te le dire. Ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter …<strong>

Il la vit alors baisser la tête, comme honteuse de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le tenir à distance de sa vie, pour l'oublier.

**- Je voulais t'oublier House, mais tu ne me facilites pas la vie**, articula-t-elle, après s'être enfoncée un peu plus dans le canapé. **Tu as toujours tout compliqué dans ma vie, dans mes choix. Et même loin de moi, même sans que tu n'y penses, tu continues de me compliquer la vie.**

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, il le savait. Il avait conscience de tout cela, ce jour-là plus que jamais.

**- Pardonnes moi Lisa**, dit-il alors simplement, le bébé dans les bras, le berçant doucement.

Le regard de la jeune femme sonda alors de nouveau son ex-compagnon, comme pour s'assurer de la franchise de ses propos. Et les conclusions qu'elle tira de ce 'constat' lui prouvaient largement que le médecin disait vrai. Qu'il pensait réellement les trois mots qu'il avait prononcé.

Elle avait alors refermé ses bras sur sa poitrine, resserrant son maigre vêtement sur sa peau. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de se blottir dans les bras de son ex-employé. Mais en même temps, elle le haïssait de l'avoir fait souffrir comme jamais auparavant on ne l'avait blessé. Et son cœur ressortait d'autant plus meurtri de ce cruel dilemme auquel elle faisait face.

Le portable du médecin les extirpa alors violemment de cette bulle qu'ils s'étaient formés sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Ils revinrent à la réalité en entendant _'Hymn To Freedom'_provenir de la poche de Gregory. Confiant de nouveau l'enfant à sa mère, il décrocha rapidement, espérant que cela ne ferait pas de nouveau pleurer Aaron. Mais, heureusement pour eux, il ne semblait aucunement avoir été importuné par la musique.

« **- Gregory House à l'appareil. Un problème avec le cas ? »**

Il demeura alors un moment muet, écoutant simplement ce que son interlocuteur lui expliquait. Après cinq bonnes minutes de discussion téléphonique, il raccrocha et remit une nouvelle fois son portable dans sa poche avant de se retourner vers la jeune mère qui venait de déposer le petit dans son transat, où celui-ci dormait paisiblement.

**- Le larynx de la patiente n'a pas supporté l'écho' endoscopique**, lui expliqua-t-il, le volume de sa voix demeurant toutefois peu élevé pour ne pas réveiller leur fils. **Ils ont du lui faire une trachéotomie en urgence, et apparemment ils ont tout juste eu le temps de constater que son pancréas était sain. On est donc encore loin d'avoir le Diagnostique final …**

Elle ne dit alors rien, approuvant seulement ses dires. Ce cas leur donnait vraiment du fil à retordre …

_TBC ... _


	8. Chapter 8

_Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour le retard dans la poste de ce nouveau chapitre. Surtout que le motif est relativement stupide. J'étais persuadée de ne pas avoir assez écrit avant les vacances et pendant, alors qu'au final, j'avais largement assez pour vous poster la suite ! Alors allez-y, je vous autorise à me frapper, à me caillasser [c'est ironique hein, je veux pas que vous vous en preniez autant avec moi !]. Bref, je cesse les bavardages inutiles, et je me concentre sur ce chapitre et ce que je voulais vous dire à ce sujet. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que je ne vous décevrais pas. En tout cas jusqu'à présent, ça a l'air de vous plaire, alors je tenterais de continuer sur cette voie :D Encore merci pour tous vos avis constructeurs, et le soutien que vous m'apportez à chaque fois. Encore merci mes p'tits accro chéris, et promis la prochaine fois je traînerais moi pour poster ! [Sauf cas exceptionnel si je décide de vraiment réviser sérieusement mes cours. Mais bon, osef, je verrais de mon mieux pour poster assez vite ;)]. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt ! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 8<em>**

Sans bruits, il se releva alors, et attrapa sa canne qu'il avait posé non loin de là, avant de se retourner vers Cuddy.

**- Il est temps que je rentre, il se fait tard, et demain on doit encore plancher sur la patiente**, l'informa-t-il, avant de s'avancer doucement vers elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers la sortie. La jeune femme elle, n'en revenait pas. Il s'était montré si .. Doux avec ce petit baiser sur ses tempes, si doux avec Aaron un peu plus tôt … Il avait changé, la prison l'avait changé. Elle en était certaine. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de le voir s'éloigner et rentrer chez lui à trois heures du matin, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui proposer de rester passer la nuit chez elle. Avec elle. Non, c'était impossible. C'était encore trop tôt, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser autant aller à écouter ses sentiments.

Après avoir repris dans ses bras son fils endormi, elle suivit le géniteur de Aaron jusque sous le porche, sans un mot. House caressa alors la joue du petit ange, avant de se saisir de ses clés de moto et de plonger une dernière fois pour la nuit son regard dans celui bleu-gris de la femme qui avait partagé sa vie il y avait un an de ça.

**- Bonne nuit Lisa. A demain … **lui murmura-t-il alors à l'oreille, avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue.  
><strong>- Bonne nuit House. A demain … <strong>balbutia-t-elle en retour tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers son véhicule.

Une fois l'engin de celui-ci ayant disparu bien plus loin que sa vision ne lui permettait de l'apercevoir, Cuddy referma la porte de chez elle, et la verrouilla avant de reconduire son bébé dans son berceau. Elle éteignit ensuite toutes les lumières de la villa, et s'allongea dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela se passerait ainsi avec House mais d'une certaine manière, elle était soulagée. Car à présent, il savait la vérité, lui enlevant ainsi un poids énorme de sur le cœur. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle soit toujours rongée par le remord concernant la façon dont elle l'avait traité auparavant, la façon dont elle s'en était prise à lui en l'envoyant en prison sans même lui laisser la possibilité d'expliquer ses actes.

Elle terra alors sa tête dans un oreiller, les yeux clos et les mains entourant le coussin. Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis en partie les choses au clair, elle se sentirait sans doute mieux, et ne craindrait plus autant de devoir partager le cas avec lui …

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, blottie sous ses draps de soie. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres, un sourire tel qu'elle n'en avait pas eu de cette nature et de cette beauté depuis un peu plus d'un an. Elle n'était alors que plus belle, ses boucles blondes entourant et illuminant son visage cristallin. Il avait accepté la situation, il s'était montré doux avec elle, tout n'était peut-être pas terminé …

Deux heures et demi plus tard, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre. Le courroux du réveil qui s'acharne sur vos oreilles afin de vous tirer du sommeil dans lequel vous étiez confortablement plongé. Elle ouvrit les yeux, éteignit son réveil, et se leva sans faire de bruits. Après avoir enfilé un tregging et un débardeur, elle démarra son yoga quotidien. Car même avec un enfant de plus sous son toit, elle avait repris cette activité sportive aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui l'avait poussé à arrêter durant plusieurs semaines le yoga avait été le fait que son gros ventre l'empêchait de faire certains mouvements.

Elle se contorsionnait, touchant ses orteils en position de station debout. Et, profitant de cet instant où ses deux petits amours dormaient encore à poing fermés, elle réfléchissait tranquillement. A sa vie, à ses enfants, à House. Elle savait que penser à ça lui ferait du mal, mais elle savait tout autant qu'elle avait envie de construire à nouveau quelque chose avec lui. Certes, il l'avait blessé comme jamais de par ses actes, mais pourtant il demeurait le seul avec qui elle se sentait bien et épanouie. Mais que devait-elle faire? Rompre à nouveau tous liens avec lui, l'éloigner une bonne fois pour toutes de sa vie afin qu'il ne puisse plus rien lui faire subir, ou au contraire lui sauter au cou et lui demander pardon, pardon pour tout ?

Elle n'eut pas même le temps de s'attarder sur ces réflexions, que déjà un pleur de bébé se fit entendre. Elle courut alors dans la chambre de son fils, le prenant tout contre elle. Elle rejoignit ensuite la cuisine avec le petit dans ses bras, préparant son biberon de sa main libre. Une fois le tout prêt, elle présenta le biberon à Aaron après avoir vérifié la température. Celui-ci avala le liquide aussi vite qu'il put, réellement affamé.

Lisa le regardait faire, amusée. Quel ogre ce petit ange ! Elle reposa ensuite le biberon, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son aînée, le petit toujours dans les bras. Elle alluma la veilleuse de Rachel, s'approchant d'elle sans bruits. Elle déposa avec précaution l'enfant près de sa sœur, afin de la réveiller en douceur comme la petite famille en avait pris l'habitude depuis l'arrivée du petit dans leur vie.

Rachel debout, sa mère déposa Aaron dans son transat, et tous trois regagnèrent la cuisine. La jeune femme déposa le petit à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour sa fille et elle. Elle mit ensuite le tout sur la table, afin que mini-Cuddy prenne ce qu'elle veule.

**- Maman, j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit … **Commença Rachel, avant de mettre une cuillère de Cherios en bouche.

**- Ah oui Chérie ? Racontes moi tout.  
>- Papa House était dans mon rêve, et il disait qu'il nous amènerait en promenade sur son bateau pirate, Aaron toi et moi ! Et il me laissait conduire le truc rond du bateau !<strong>

L'Endocrinologue ne put alors s'empêcher de rire, amusée par l'explication de sa fille. Elle était si adorable ! Une fois sa gorgée de café avalée, elle adressa un large sourire à sa fille.

**- Et ensuite, il se passait quoi mon Ange ?  
>- Ben House le pirate il te faisait avancer sur la planche en dansant !<strong>S'exclama la fillette, riant aux éclats et fort fière d'elle.

Décidément, la petite avait une imagination débordante ! Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula tranquillement, et sitôt le tout débarrassé, Rachel suivit sa mère dans sa chambre, afin de choisir ses vêtements pour l'école. Chose faite, Lisa laissa sa fille enfilée seule sa tenue pendant qu'elle enfilait la sienne pour aller au travail, tout en gardant un œil sur son fils.

Aaron babillait dans son transat, observant sa maman de ses grands yeux bleus qui feraient fondre n'importe qui. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, lui offrant auparavant un magnifique sourire.

**- Rachel, viens te coiffer Chérie ! **

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la fillette débarqua en courant auprès de sa mère. Armée d'une brosse, la médecin dompta la chevelure brune de la petite, avant de lui faire deux tresses. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Rachel était plus qu'adorable ! Puis elle vint asseoir la petite sur la commode, afin de passer à sa propre coiffure. Elle brossa ses cheveux blonds, et jeta un coup d'œil à son lisseur posé non loin de là. Non, pour une fois, elle les laisserait au naturel. Tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait marre de tous ces artifices pour éloigner son passé. De cette blondeur stupide qu'elle arborait depuis un an maintenant et qu'une fois de plus elle avait besoin de rafraîchir. Et … Et si elle abandonnait cette idée idiote et qu'elle retournait à sa couleur naturelle ? Elle secoua alors sa crinière en arrière. Oui, sa décision était prise. Plus question de jouer la comédie, c'était terminé. Elle voulait simplement redevenir la Lisa Cuddy qu'elle avait été.

Le son de la sonnette la tira alors de ses pensées. Elle fit retourner sa fille par terre, et prit son fils dans ses bras afin d'aller ouvrir. Bonne nouvelle, Marina avait un peu d'avance, la Doctoresse n'aurait donc pas à se presser de déposer Rachel à l'école avant de courir au travail, elle allait pouvoir prendre un peu plus son temps !

Après avoir donné les derniers conseils et avertissements concernant le bébé, Lisa s'éclipsa en compagnie de Rachel. Une fois la petite installée à l'arrière, elle prit place au volant de sa Lexus et s'élança sur la route.

**- Dis maman, tu m'amèneras avec toi à ton travail après l'école ?**Demanda alors la fillette, se trémoussant dans son siège auto.

Les mains visées sur le volant, elle pesait le pour et le contre. Premièrement, ce n'était plus comme au PPTH où elle pouvait emmener sa fille assez librement puisqu'elle était la Big Boss, à Princeton Plainsboro General tout était différent, Rachel ne serait pas la bienvenue. Mais, ce serait un moyen pour la petite de voir le Diagnosticien. Elle ne savait réellement pas quoi choisir, et sa fille ne cessait de s'agiter à l'arrière.

Après lui avoir promis de demander à son chef, elle se gara devant l'établissement scolaire de l'enfant. Une fois celle-ci descendue du véhicule, Lisa prit la main de la petite et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Après avoir brièvement discuté avec l'une des membres du corps enseignant et avoir embrassé Rachel, elle s'éloigna et partit en direction de son lieu de travail.

Elle venait d'arriver dans les vestiaires, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Fort heureusement, elle avait encore du temps devant elle, et allait pouvoir se poser un peu avant de prendre du service. Après avoir posé ses affaires dans son casier, elle enfila sa blouse et se laissa retomber sur le canapé présent dans la salle de repos mitoyenne. Elle avait bien le droit de s'accorder un petit moment de répit du fait de devoir courir à droite à gauche comme chaque matin, non ?

Elle était arrivée depuis à peine une petite vingtaine de minutes, qu'elle surprit un bruit singulier derrière elle. Elle fit alors volte-face, le dos droit et les yeux rivés sur le nouveau venu.

**- Tu viens à l'heure toi maintenant ? **Se moqua-t-elle alors, une pointe d'ironie se laissant entendre dans sa voix.  
><strong>- Ah bon, parce qu'il est pas 11h ? <strong>Répondit la voix, usant du même ton.

Elle se leva alors, s'approchant de l'individu. Mais contrairement à ces derniers temps, elle demeura calme, ne s'emportant pas contre lui à peine eut-il prononcé un mot. Ils se toisaient tout naturellement du regard, avant qu'il n'avance la main en sa direction pour lui remettre correctement le col de sa blouse. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire comme ceux qu'elle n'avait pas esquissé depuis un moment. Il lui répondit de la même façon, sans se forcer.

Mais rapidement, l'arrivée d'un interne les ramena à la réalité. Ils rompirent le contact visuel, et l'Endocrinologue noua ses cheveux en une couette haute. Il en profita alors pour déposer un baiser furtif sur sa joue, ce qui la surprit agréablement. D'un simple signe de tête, il l'invita alors à sortir de la pièce. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau accordé au médecin, où il prit place derrière son bureau. La jeune femme elle, s'installa sur le siège face à lui et croisa les jambes.

Ils se regardaient, n'osant pourtant pas dire un mot. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient un peu gênés, suite à ce qui s'était déroulé la veille.

**- Tu … Tu as réfléchi au cas cette nuit ? **Demanda-t-elle histoire de débloquer la conversation, bien que ce soit plutôt maladroit.  
><strong>- Pas vraiment non<strong>, avoua-t-il alors. **Cette nuit j'avais .. Autre chose en tête.**

Elle esquissa un sourire timide, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

**-Qu'es-ce que tu dirais si on allait se chercher un café ? Ça nous détendrait et on se concentrait peut-être plus facilement sur le cas Carter**, proposa-t-elle, ne quittant pas son ex-compagnon des yeux.

Il acquiesça et attrapa sa canne avant de se lever et de la suivre à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la cafétéria. Une fois chacun sa boisson brûlante à la main, ils repartirent en direction de l'office afin de pouvoir se poser tranquillement, loin du brouhaha incessant de la salle commune.

Elle ferma la porte derrière eux, tandis qu'House boitait en direction de son fauteuil. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, avalant une gorgée de liquide brunâtre bouillant. Ça faisait un bien fou !

La jeune femme vint ensuite se rasseoir non loin de lui, les yeux rivés sur le tableau où figurait la liste des symptômes. Ses yeux allaient de maux en maux, tentant de trouver un raisonnement médicalement probable qui pourraient expliquer le cas de leur patiente. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose leur échappait, comme s'il leur manquait une clé en main pour enfin pouvoir percer ce mystère. Mais Lisa le savait, Greg était le mieux placé pour parvenir à un Diagnostique, rare étaient les fois où il n'y parvenait pas. TRES rare.

Le bas des reins appuyé contre le bureau, les mains sur le rebord, elle se mordillait la lèvre, réfléchissant à un possible raisonnement qui puisse aboutir. Lui, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ne quittant pas le tableau blanc des yeux. Concentré, il ne fit pas même attention à sa main qui glissa contre celle de la jeune femme. Tous deux se rendirent compte en même temps de ce geste, se souriant simplement mutuellement. Le Diagnosticien fit ensuite mine de vouloir se saisir de son téléphone posé juste derrière elle, afin de ne pas montrer à quel point ce petit contact l'avait gêné. Gêné parce qu'il avait envie de plus avec elle, gêné parce qu'il savait la nature des sentiments qu'il ressentait au fond de lui pour l'Endocrinologue. Mais il était tout à fait conscient que cela n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune femme. Parce qu'elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, qu'elle savait traduire chacune de ses réactions sans soucis. Et cela ne pouvait pas lui avoir échappé …

_TBC ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Cette fois, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Certes ma dernière publication date du 5 janvier 2012, et nous sommes aujourd'hui le 21 janvier 2012 [Ouais ouais je vous rassure, on a pas encore fini l'année. Surtout qu'en décembre ça sera la fin du monde. Si elle n'a pas déjà commencé avec la fermeture de Megaupload. Bref moi j'dis on va tous mourir cette année, alors autant faire tout ce qu'on veut hein !]. Je m'excuse encore une fois de ne pas poster ou écrire autant que je le désirerais, mais concilier une 'vie d'écrivaine' et une TS Bachibac c'est pas toujours facile. Surtout quand, dans la semaine qui arrive, vous avez toutes vos épreuves de BAC blanc éparpillées sur 4 jours, et que vous réenchainez directement avec le vendredi de cours normal. Oui, y a de quoi se pendre ou se tirer une balle. Alors quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai tenu à vous offrir ce neuvième chapitre avant cette semaine chargée. Et, dans l'éventualité où je n'y survivrais pas, je désire que mon testament en bonne et due forme soit publiée sur FF. [c'est beau de rêver .. *o*]. Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes monologues débiles, et je vous laisse lire. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt les amis ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 9<strong>_

Il avait chaud. Et sa bouche en devenait pâteuse. Il fallait qu'il boive, elle lui faisait totalement perdre ses moyens. C'est alors que, portant la tasse de café devenu tiède à sa bouche, il stoppa tout mouvement. Les mots ne furent pas même nécessaires, que la jeune femme avait déjà parfaitement saisi que son ex-employé venait d'être sujet à une illumination de celle qui l'avait rendu célèbre dans tout le pays. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant qu'il lui explique le raisonnement de sa pensée. Mais finalement, l'étincelle qui avait brillé dans les pupilles du boiteux s'éteignit rapidement.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe House ? **L'interrogea-t-elle alors.  
><strong>- Rien je … Je pensais simplement avoir résolu ce cas, mais finalement non.<strong>

Elle fit alors glisser son regard dans le sien, comme pour tenter de comprendre davantage qu'avec les quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

**- Tu pensais à un Diagnostique en particulier ?  
>- Richard McNeil<strong>, déclara-t-il simplement.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils, plissant le front par la même occasion., nageant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de la renseigner sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

**- Un patient que je n'avais pas pu traiter. Tu sais, celui que j'avais pris en même temps que la yogi. Lorsque j'avais fait mon retour après avoir été blessé par balle et transporté aux Urgences où je t'avais demandé à ce qu'on m'injecte de la Kétamine.  
>- Je vois duquel tu veux parler, mais je ne vois pas le rapport …<br>- J'en avais conclut à une maladie d'Addison quand j'étais venu te voir chez toi après mon jogging ce jour-là. Tu avais refusé que je lui fasse une injection de Cortisol.  
>- Je m'en souviens très bien, puisque j'avais été surprise que tu te plies à mes autres. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport Greg …<br>- Et bien, j'ai songé l'espace d'un instant que Carter en soit atteinte.  
>- C'est largement possible ! Je suis d'accord, cette maladie est rare, mais ça n'empêche que ça pourrait être la solution à son cas !<strong>

Il se tourna alors vers elle, voyant scintiller dans ses iris les étoiles qu'il se donnait toujours un mal fou à voir apparaître.

**- Tu ne me mentiras pas sur les résultats cette fois ? **Ironisa-t-il afin de lui rappeler le mensonge qu'elle avait inventé avec Wilson ce jour-là pour ne pas avouer à House qu'il avait raison, même si elle n'avait pu tenir sa langue trop longtemps car, rongée par les remords, elle lui avait craché le morceau lors du cas suivant.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui frappa simplement l'épaule, amusée. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, avant d'attraper sa main avant qu'elle ne lui assène un deuxième faux-coup sur l'épaule. Le sourire de la jeune femme ne fut que plus grand, tandis qu'elle se mit à caresser distraitement sa paume. Sans même s'en rendre compte, c'était comme s'ils étaient revenu un an et demi auparavant, lorsqu'ils partageaient encore la vie de l'autre. La médecin avait plus qu'envie de venir se blottir contre lui, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Lui, de son côté, avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de la dorloter comme avant. D'oublier tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, et de repartir en arrière, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Comme si leur couple n'avait pas volé en éclats, que leur relation avait tenu le choc.

**- On devrait aller lui donner sa dose de Cortisol avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre tu ne ****crois pas ? **Fit-il alors, les sortant de cette torpeur.

Elle hocha la tête, l'aidant à se relever, avant de lui tendre sa canne. Il l'attrapa en prenant soin de frôler sa main, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils rejoignirent la chambre de leur patiente, endormie. Le médecin laissa à son ex-compagne le soin de réveiller Mademoiselle Carter, sachant pertinemment que s'il le faisait lui même, ça ne serait pas du goût de tout le monde.

Tandis que Lisa se chargeait de désinfecter un peu la peau de la patiente à l'endroit où celle-ci allait être piquée, House prépara l'injection. Il planta ensuite l'aiguille, avant de faire se répandre le liquide dans l'organisme de la jeune femme.

**- Ce produit devrait être le traitement à tous vos symptômes**, assura l'ex-Doyenne, avant de remettre correctement le drap sur Carter. **Je vais envoyer une infirmière veillée sur vous, et sitôt vous irez mieux, sitôt vous pourrez rentre chez vous.**

Sur ces mots, et une fois une infirmière arrivée dans la salle, les deux médecins regagnèrent le bureau du Diagnosticien prêté par l'établissement. Mais cette fois, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, House ne quittant pas une seule seconde son ancienne Boss du regard.

**- Qu'est-ce qui a ? **S'étonna-t-elle alors. **J'ai du maquillage qui a débordé ? J'ai une tâche ? Un gros bouton sur le visage ?**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du quinquagénaire, avant qu'il ne fasse non de la tête.

**- T'es blonde. Et tes boucles ont disparu**, fit-il simplement tandis que sa main glissait vers sa nuque.

Elle l'interrogea du regard, ne saisissant pas exactement où il voulait en venir.

**- Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des cheveux, rien de bien grave, non ?  
>- Mais j'aimais tes boucles. Et tes cheveux bruns.<strong>

Elle ne put alors s'empêcher d'approcher son visage du sien, et laissa glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, entourant son visage avec ses mains. Ils s'offrirent ainsi un doux baiser, en toute tendresse et passion, habile et subtil mélange entre les deux. Lorsqu'enfin leurs bouches se séparèrent, il la retint par les hanches et vint l'asseoir sur ses genoux, prêtant tout de même attention à sa jambe meurtrie.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, comme si elle cherchait à savoir où il voulait réellement en venir en se comportant de la sorte.

**- House, je ne veux pas qu'on recommence quelque chose** **… **s'excusa-t-elle. **Enfin … Pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tout reparte n'importe comment entre nous. Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois …**

Pour tout réponse, il caressa simplement sa joue,avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Elle ferma les yeux, se blottissant inconsciemment contre lui. Il resserra son emprise sur sa taille, appuyant sa tête contre son dos.

**- Ça te dirait de venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Rachel sera contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi, et ça te permettra de voir Aaron**, lui proposa-t-elle tandis qu'il frottait sa barbe de trois jours contre le dos de la jeune femme.  
><strong>- J'en serais ravi si tu ne tentes pas de m'empoisonner avec ta viande<strong>, plaisanta-t-il alors.

Le bipper de la jeune femme se mit à rugir, les extirpant plutôt brutalement du petit cocoon qu'ils s'étaient peu à peu créés en demeurant l'un contre l'autre. Elle le sortit de la poche de sa blouse, et le consulta avant de montrer le message à son collaborateur.

**- On avait raison, elle est guéri. Il ne reste plus qu'à prévenir le Doyen maintenant.  
>- Vas-y toute seule, si je pouvais éviter de le voir ça m'arrangerait<strong>, l'informa le médecin en caressant doucement sa joue. **En plus, c'est toi son employé, pas moi.**

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. Comme toujours, il avait encore raison dans ses dires.

**- Tu pourrais au moins m'accompagner ! Le Doyen ne m'aime pas vraiment tu sais …**

Il l'interrogea du regard, espérant qu'elle lui en dise plus. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer Cuddy ? C'était le genre de personne que tout le monde admire, que tout le monde apprécie.

**- Disons qu'après toutes ces années passées à la tête du PPTH, tu as malheureusement déteint sur moi. Et je suis beaucoup moins docile que les autres employés, alors je suis loin d'être sa petite préférée vois-tu.**

Il laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le joli sourire qu'elle affichait.

**- Moi j'avais un sacré avantage de mon côté**, déclara-t-il tandis que sa main parcourait la chevelure de son ex-compagne. **J'étais le chouchou de ma Boss, et elle aimait ma façon de ne pas respecter les règles.**

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice, avant qu'elle n'appose ses lèvres sur sa joue.

**- Alors viens avec moi voir le Doyen. Ensuite on pourra partir et rentrer puisque le cas est terminé. Tu pourras retourner travailler au PPTH comme avant. Mais accompagnes moi le voir, s'il-te-plaît**, l'implora-t-elle une dernière fois.

Son regard croisa le sien, et il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il avait beau être quelqu'un de borné, Lisa parvenait toujours à le faire plier. Il acquiesça alors, et l'invita d'un signe de tête à se relever afin de se rendre dans l'office de Jeferson.

Ils parvinrent aussi rapidement que possible devant le bureau en question, et la jeune femme se chargea de frapper. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, les deux ex-amants y pénétrèrent. Le vieux bedonnant fit glisser son regard sur eux, enfin du moins reluquait plus qu'autre chose la poitrine bien galbée de la jeune femme dont la blouse et le haut laissait apparaître ses formes généreuses. Elle croisa ses bras, et inspira un coup avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- Le cas est bouclé Docteur Jeferson, la patiente est guérie**, l'informa-t-elle, avant de se mordiller la lèvre, sachant éperdument qu'il la matait.

House quand à lui, avait serré les poings. Il avait horreur qu'on reluque Lisa ainsi, qu'importe l'identité de ce voyeur. Même s'il n'était plus officiellement avec elle, il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse poser son regard sur elle, et encore moins la toucher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouloir pour lui tout seul. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, montrer sa présence et l'encercler de ses bras puissants afin de refroidir les ardeurs du Patron de celle-ci. Mais mieux valait ne rien faire, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'elle pourrait adopter face à ce geste de sa part.

**- Vous voyez Mlle Cuddy, votre réticence à collaborer avec le Docteur House n'était pas fondée, puisque vous avez mené à bien ce cas ENSEMBLE.**

Il avait appuyé sur le mot 'ensemble', comme pour rappeler à la jeune femme qu'elle avait eu tord, et à affirmer son pouvoir. Car ici, c'était lui le chef, plus elle. Lisa frappait nerveusement ses poings fermés contre ses hanches, signe de sa profonde anxiété. Elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'il avait de lui parler. Certes, il était son patron, c'était donc de lui qu'elle devait recevoir ses ordres. Mais lorsqu'on passe des années à la tête d'un établissement, il est dur de redevenir simple employé par la suite. Comme on dit, les habitudes vous mènent la vie dure, et il vous est alors difficile de devoir vous contenir pour ne pas vous comporter comme vous le souhaiteriez. Alors autant dire que pour l'ex-Doyenne, il devait de plus en plus compliqué de ne pas répondre sèchement et brutalement à son employeur.

**- Je reconnais que j'ai eu tord à ce sujet. Mais mes raisons étaient tout à fait fondées ! **Se défendit-elle aussitôt.  
><strong>- Je m'en contrefiche éperdument Docteur Cuddy. Vous aviez tord, j'avais raison. Alors à partir de maintenant, vous avez intérêt à vous montrer plus conciliante. Vous n'êtes ici que depuis un an, et pourtant vous semblez toujours vouloir bafouer mon autorité. Alors changez de comportement ou je vous virerais.<strong>

La jeune femme déglutit alors difficilement, essayant toutefois de ne pas rendre son trouble visible. Elle ne devait surtout pas montrer ne serait-ce qu'une petite faiblesse, ou il finirait par s'en servir contre lui.

L'antipathique Doyen Jeferson reporta ensuite son attention sur l'infirme, qu'il gratifia d'un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hypocrite.

**- Quand à vous, je vous remercie d'avoir apporté votre aide à notre équipe afin de résoudre ce cas. Votre réputation de génie ne mentait pas, le cas Carter en est une preuve de plus. Vous êtes à présent libre de retrouver votre service au PPTH, Docteur House.**

Le médecin acquiesça simplement de la tête. Il était enfin libéré de ce gros monsieur, et allait pouvoir retrouver SON bureau et ses petites habitudes. Mais cela signifiait aussi ne plus pouvoir travailler en collaboration avec Cuddy, ne plus la voir moulée dans ses tenues si distinguées et pourtant si sexy sur son corps parfait.

**- Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Et le Docteur Cuddy a été le meilleur soutien que j'ai pu trouver ici. Alors croyez moi, si vous la virez, vous ferrez la plus grosse erreur de votre vie**, déclara-t-il avant de tourner le dos, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

Il attrapa ensuite la poignée de la porte, et sortit, rapidement suivie par la jeune femme. Elle l'invita d'un signe de la main à entrer dans une des salles de consultations, afin d'être plus tranquilles pour discuter. Il prit place sur la table d'auscultations, et elle ne tarda pas à s'installer sur le tabouret à roulettes qu'elle déplaça vers lui.

**- Merci Greg pour m'avoir défendu devant Jeferson. Tu n'étais pourtant pas obligé tu sais …**

Un sourire illuminait alors ses lèvres, tandis que la main du boiteux glissa sur celle de son ex-partenaire.

-**Un peu quand même si. Pendant des années, je t'ai montré l'exemple d'un employé anti-éthique face à sa Boss alors maintenant, tu ne peux t'empêcher de reproduire le comportement de ce superbement sexy Diagnosticien !**

Elle ne put alors se retenir d'exploser de rire. Surtout qu'au final, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Car d'une certaine façon, son caractère avait déteint sur elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

**- Arrêtes un peu de te lancer des fleurs House, ton ego est déjà assez sur-dimensionné comme ça ! **Le taquina-t-elle. **Foreman et les autres arrivent encore à vous supporter toi et tes chevilles, ou bien ils menacent tous de se tirer une balle dans le crâne ?**

Il lui adressa une grimace tout à fait comique, qu'elle réprima par un petit coup dans son épaule.

**- Ça va me manquer à nouveau de travailler avec toi. J'avais réussi à m'en passer depuis maintenant un plus plus d'un an, mais là tu détruis tous mes efforts ! **Ironisa l'ancienne brunette actuellement blonde.

Il la tira vers lui, la forçant à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, prenant place contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle, et embrassa le sommet de son front. Il humait cette douce effluve de vanille, qui le ramenait instantanément à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble. C'était si réconfortant et si tentateur à la fois, qu'il avait envie de se saisir de ses lèvres, de capturer ses courbes parfaites et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Mais elle le lui avait déjà fait rappeler, pas mal de choses s'étaient passés depuis leur séparation, des choses qui ne pouvaient pas s'oublier aussi facilement...

_TBC ..._


	10. Chapter 10

_ Alors là, vous pouvez dire merci à Océane. Mademoiselle voulait lire la suite de BBE, alors là voici, la voila ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas. Et je tiens à demander à mes gardes du corps de me protéger s'il-vous-plaît, parce qu'y en a qui risquent de vouloir s'en prendre à moi. Vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi, mais j'y peux rien moi hein ! [Bon okay oui j'y suis pour quelque chose puisque c'est moi qui écrit mais ... Faudra attendre ;)]. Bon allez sur ce, je vais m'atteler à écrire la suite avant que vous ne mourriez tous d'avoir trop attendu, alors bonne lecture, et see you soon guys ! :D  
>PS : Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche toujours autant. Merci, merci et encore merci ;D <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 10<strong>_

Elle détourna la tête vers lui, admirant les traits de son visage tandis qu'il semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, promenant son doigt sur les courbes de joues de son 'partenaire'. Sa peau était rugueuse, mais la sensation était exquise. Elle y fit ensuite glisser sa bouche, apposant ses lèvres pour y laisser un doux baiser. Aussitôt, il parut revenir à la réalité, et sa main dessina des arabesques sur sa nuque.

**- Pourquoi tu reviens pas travailler avec nous ? **Proposa-t-il alors, son regard rivé dans le sien.

Elle réprima un hoquet de surprise, avant de caresser la joue du Diagnosticien. Son regard bleu électrique ne mentait pas, il semblait avoir réellement envie de travailler à nouveau avec elle.

**- Greg, c'est trop tôt … Et puis jamais Foreman ne voudrait me laisser reprendre mon ancienne place, il en est bien trop fière**, expliqua-t-elle tout en baissant un peu la tête.

Il lui releva le menton, et embrassa le bout de son nez. Elle se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres, ne le quittant pas un seul instant du regard.

**-** **Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais pouvoir revenir bosser au PPTH, ça me manque pas mal … **Avoua-t-elle alors.

Il ferma les yeux, la serrant un peu plus fort encore contre lui. Les yeux, les traits de la jeune femme trahissaient son envie de revenir au PPTH, de reprendre son ancienne vie. Mais malgré tout, elle demeurait tout à fait consciente du fait que pour le moment, cela revenait encore à une certaine folie. C'était encore trop tôt …

Le soir même, Cuddy se pressait au sein de sa villa. Elle était rentrée deux heures plus tôt, après en avoir profité pour récupérer sa fille à la maternelle. Elle avait alors retrouvé sa nourrice chez elle, et s'était autorisée un pur moment mère/enfants avec Rachel et Aaron. Et, lorsque l'heure du repas s'était rapprochée, elle avait installé son fils dans son cosy, qu'elle avait ensuite placé dans la cuisine, tandis que Microbe-première-du-nom jouait dans le salon.

La lame du couteau frappait le marbre du plan de travail à une cadence plutôt rapide, la préparation du repas avançait grandement. Elle plaçait tout juste le plat dans le four, lorsque soudain elle entendit frapper à la porte, un son qu'elle aurait su reconnaître d'entre milles. Elle reposa l'ustensile coupant sur la plaque, et se saisit de la poignée du cosy de son fils. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, Aaron babillant alors. Elle sourit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette boiteuse de House lui faire face. Pour une fois, il avait fait l'effort de repasser sa chemise, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent ! Elle se décala ensuite, le laissant pénétrer dans le hall de la villa. Au passage, il se permit de déposer un baiser sur son front, seule chose qu'il eut le temps de faire avant qu'une petite chose ne lui fonce dessus et ne s'accroche à ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux, et se saisit de la fillette en l'attrapant sous les bras.

**- Houseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !** S'écria Rachel, enserrant le cou de celui qu'elle considérait comme son 'papa'.  
><strong>- Hey Microbe, j'ai une jambe blessée alors fais attention hein ! <strong>La taquina-t-il. **Je sais que je t'ai manqué, mais quand même !**

L'enfant lui adressa un large sourire, avant de finalement nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. Comme jaloux de sa sœur aînée, son frère se manifesta, rappelant ainsi sa présence. La jeune mère posa alors le couffin au sol, et prit le bébé tout contre elle.

Une fois de plus, cette image parût irréaliste aux yeux du Diagnosticien. Ce petit bout avait des iris d'un bleu électrisants, d'un bleu océan digne de ceux où l'on voudrait se perdre quitte à s'y noyer. Il avait une de ces petits bouilles qu'on aimerait croquer, surtout avec le sourire craquant qu'il affichait en gigotant dans les bras de l'ex-Doyenne. Et il allait sans dire que Lisa, quand à elle, paraissait plus qu'épanouie. Ses enfants la rendaient réellement heureuse, ils faisaient vraiment sa fierté. Sa plus grande fierté.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de tendre la main, caressant ainsi le crâne du petit ange qui s'apaisa sur le champ. Cuddy lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de lui faire signe de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Là, sans même besoin d'échanger des paroles, Greg se saisit du chérubin, ayant bien remarqué que son ex-compagne n'avait pas encore tout à fait terminé le repas. Bien sur, il était gêné, ne sachant comment se comporter avec ce mini morveux. Mais il se devait de se montrer à la hauteur, ne serait-ce que pour Lisa, et pour ce petit bonhomme qu'elle avait enfanté et qui résultait de leur amour.

Elle s'attela donc à finir le repas, un large sourire illuminant ses lèvres. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que deux des personnes à qui elle tenait le plus se trouvaient là, juste derrière elle. Il lui semblait que toute la souffrance qu'elle avait éprouvé ces derniers temps, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis qu'il était parti, depuis qu'il avait détruit sa façade, tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la blesser, c'était comme si tout n'était que poussière. Comme si tout avait été balayé d'un coup de vent. Certes, les blessures ne se referment jamais totalement, un seul petit détail peut les rouvrir. Mais à cet instant-même, rien ne lui importait plus qu'eux deux.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, larme qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers habile de la manche afin qu'House ne le remarque pas. Elle mit ensuite le plat au four, avant d'enfin se rapprocher à nouveau de son ex et de son fils. Elle embrassa le front du bébé, avant de plonger son regard dans celui du médecin.

**- Le repas sera prêt d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Tu sauras attendre jusque là ?**le taquina-t-elle alors.

Il lui tira la langue, avant de lui tourner le dos avec Aaron dans les bras, histoire de jouer lui aussi. Elle leva les yeux au plafond, avant de 'pousser' un soupir.

**- Allez rends moi mon fils, il aime très très fort sa Maman**, déclara-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.  
><strong>- Hors de question. Court-sur-pattes reste avec son papa, il a besoin de virilité pour survivre dans cette maison de filles<strong>, assura-t-il d'un ton assuré.

Elle frappa alors l'épaule du Diagnosticien, les yeux faussement menaçants.

**- Jusqu'à présent, il ne se plaignait aucunement de n'avoir que sa Maman et sa grande sœur. Alors avoues plutôt que tu craques pour ce superbe bout de chou, et que du coup tu ne veux plus t'en séparer**, décréta-t-elle, usant d'un ton on-ne-peut-plus sérieux.  
><strong>- Du tout Mademoiselle Cuddy ! Je veux tout simplement aider ce petit mec à faire tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds, rien de plus compliqué<strong>, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.  
><strong>- Greg, il n'a que cinq mois, il ne drague pas encore, crois moi ! <strong>S'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
><strong>- Mais je suis sûr qu'avec mes conseils, au parc il fera craquer toutes les minis-girls ! <strong>Assura-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de bercer un peu le bébé.  
><strong>- Idiot va ! Aaron est dans de beaux draps si tu commences déjà à le former à tout ça dis donc ! Et puis bonjours la nouvelle réputation de sa Maman hein … <strong>fit-elle, les mains sur les hanches.  
><strong>- Si les gens osent dire des vilaines choses sur sa Maman, ils auront affaire à moi. Parce qu'il <strong>**n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que sa Maman …**

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise de la tendresse et de la portée des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs lui-même, tant ses mots avaient franchi le barrage de ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne cherche à les freiner, ou au moins à y réfléchir un seul instant. Alors sans plus attendre, elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Mais à ce moment-même, il détourna quelque peu la tête, sa bouche atterrissant ni plus ni moins sur la sienne. Ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, profitant de ce petit moment de tendresse comme ils n'en avaient plus depuis plus d'un an déjà. Même Aaron ne se manifesta pas, comme s'il semblait comprendre que ses parents ne devaient pas être dérangés.

Une fois leur baiser rompu, ils demeurèrent un instant, sans bouger, se fixant simplement dans le blanc de yeux. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit le bras de House, embrassa le front de son fils que le Diagnosticien gardait toujours contre lui, et les guida dans le salon où les attendait encore bien sagement Rachel. Cette dernière leur adressa un sourire si grand qu'elle aurait pu s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et vint prendre place aux côtés de Greg.

**- Houseeeee, hein que c'est toi le papa de Aaron ? Maman elle a jamais voulu me le dire, mais hein que c'est toi ?**s'exclama alors l'enfant, après avoir posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Il adressa un regard perdu à Lisa, ne sachant s'il devait ou non dire quelque chose. Elle lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête, certes faible mais empli de paroles qu'eux seuls savaient déchiffrer. Il reposa ensuite ses yeux bleus électriques sur la petite, et s'humecta les lèvres.

**- Bravo petit moussaillon, tu as résolu l'énigme ! Tu gagnes donc des cookies au chocolat préparés par ta Maman**, fit-il avant de faire un clin d'œil à son ex-compagne.  
><strong>- Mais si tu es le papa de Aaron, ça veut dire que tu es aussi mon Papa alors?<strong> Poursuivit Rachel, les yeux brillants.  
><strong>- Pas exactement non mais …<strong>

Il n'eut pas même le temps d'achever sa phrase, que l'enfant avait déjà disparu en courant dans sa chambre, ses mains dissimulant ses petits yeux. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, affichant une moue totalement déconcertée.

**- Pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça ? **S'étonna-t-il.  
><strong>- Elle ne comprend tout simplement pas pourquoi tu es le père de Aaron et pas le sien. Quand on était ensemble, pour elle tu étais son papa, et puis ensuite on a rompu, tu es parti ... Et maintenant que tu es de nouveau là, elle ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi son petit frère a le droit d'avoir un papa tandis qu'elle n'en a jamais vraiment eu<strong>, expliqua alors l'ex-Doyenne, la voix plus douce que jamais.

Il lui tendit alors le bébé, et se remit difficilement debout. Sans un mot il se dirigea alors dans le couloir, et rejoignit la chambre de la fillette en se tenant aux murs du fait de la douleur lacérant sa jambe meurtrie. Il toqua à la porte, puis pénétra à l'intérieur sans même attendre une réponse. Rachel s'était terrée au fond de la pièce, repliée sur elle-même, ses sanglots la faisaient hoqueter. Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'attrapa au niveau des aisselles avant de la soulever comme il put. Il boita ensuite jusqu'au lit en la tenant contre lui, les pleurs de celle-ci inondant sa chemise toute neuve.

-** Hey mini-pirate, t'as pas écouté ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, tu m'as pas laissé finir ce que j'avais à dire.**

Elle releva la tête un instant, l'interrogeant du regard avant de fondre plus encore en larmes.

**- Je ne suis peut-être pas vraiment ton père, mais je peux le devenir tu sais. Il suffit que toi et ta Maman soyez d'accord, et je peux le devenir.**

Cette fois Rachel réprima son hoquet, et vissa son regard dans celui du médecin. Il en profita pour embrasser doucement son front, et remit un peu en place les cheveux de celle-ci, tout ébouriffés par le passage de ses larmes et qui collaient à son visage.

**- Allez sèches tes larmes moussaillon, et remets ton plus beau sourire pour retrouver ta mère.**

La petite essuya ses larmes, et sourit doucement. Il prit sa main, et ensemble ils rejoignirent le salon. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Lisa & Aaron, ce dernier installé confortablement sans son couffin, devant sa mère assise au fond du canapé. Rachel fonça dans les bras de Cuddy, s'accrochant à son cou avant d'y nicher sa tête. La jeune femme referma ses bras sur elle, embrassant tendrement le haut du crâne de sa fille. Elle la berça tendrement contre elle, tandis qu'House se rasseyait à ses côtés. Il leur adressa un charmant sourire, avant de caresser la main de Lisa.

**- Maman, est-ce que House il peut devenir mon Papa ? **L'implora Mowgli, la tête un peu penchée et armée du regard du Chat Potté pour faire plier aux mieux la fausse blonde.  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision Chérie, ce n'est pas moi qui décide … <strong> répondit-elle en dégageant le front de la mini-brunette.  
>- <strong>Mais House il a dit que si moi et toi on était d'accord, il serait mon Papa. Alors dis oui Maman, dis oui, s'il-te-plaît !<strong>

Un large sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de l'Endocrinologue, qui prit une grande respiration avant de donner sa réponse. Bien sur, elle voyait sa fille sautiller sur ses genoux et ne plus tenir en place, tellement impatiente. Lisa plongea alors son regard dans les yeux pétillants de l'enfant, et caressa tendrement sa joue.

**- Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème qu'il soit ton père. Puisque c'est le seul homme qui ait réussit à avoir une vraie place à tes yeux, alors c'est oui.**

Du haut de ses trois ans, les yeux de Rachel s'illuminèrent et elle sauta au cou de sa mère. Heureuse comme jamais, elle rayonnait tel un petit enfant qui viendrait tout juste d'ouvrir ses paquets de Noël. Avec ses petits bras, elle pressait sa Maman fort contre elle. Un large sourire illuminait son adorable frimousse, elle était tout simplement adorable.

**- Si j'avais su que pour avoir de tels câlins, il suffisait d'accepter que House soit ton Papa, je l'aurais fait plus tôt ! **Plaisanta-t-elle alors.  
><strong>- Mais non Maman, je fais des câlins quand tu veux ! <strong>S'enthousiasma l'enfant, qui ne tenait toujours pas en place.

C'est alors que le signal du four se fit retentir, indiquant que le repas était prêt. L'ex-Doyenne se leva difficilement, chatouillant sa fille afin que celle-ci relâche son étreinte sur elle. Elle en profita ensuite pour caresser l'avant-bras du Diagnosticien au passage, lui adressant par la même occasion un clin d'œil, et disparût dans le couloir, le couffin de Aaron dans les bras.. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, une ois son fils couché, le plat chaud en main. Tous prirent donc place à table, mini-Cuddy bien installée entre sa mère et son 'Papa'.

Le dîner se passa mieux que jamais, ponctué de rires enfantins ou venus des deux médecins. C'était comme si le passé ne comptait plus, que seul le présent avait une importance. Rachel finit par aller se coucher après avoir avalé son dessert. Bien sûr, elle n'y était pas allée de gaieté de cœur, ne voulant pas se séparer du médecin. Ce dernier lui promit alors d'être là à son réveil, et de jouer avec elle le lendemain. Sitôt qu'elle eut embrassé sa mère et House, elle regagna sa chambre sans broncher, permettant ainsi aux deux adultes de se retrouver seuls, rien que tous les deux.

**- Tu acceptes vraiment de rester ici cette nuit et de passer du temps avec elle demain ? **S'assura l'Endocrinologue.  
><strong>- Je lui ai promis, alors oui<strong>, déclara-t-i solennellement.  
><strong>- Parce que tu tiens tes promesses maintenant ? <strong>Se moqua-t-elle alors.

Il lui adressa une grimace amusée, avant d'attraper son bras pour l'entraîner vers lui. Il l'installa alors sur ses genoux, et nicha son nez au milieu de sa chevelure blonde, resserrant ses bras musclés autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

**- Je veux tes cheveux bruns**, souffla-t-il à son oreille, avant d'en chatouiller les contours avec le bout de son nez.

Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien, et posa sa main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sa peau.

**- Ils te manquent tant que ça? **S'étonna-t-elle. **Et moi qui pensais que, comme bon nombre d'hommes, tu aimais les blondes à forte poitrine …  
>- Non,je préfère les brunes au cul bureaucratique bien formé et aux décolletés plongeants<strong>, déclara-t-il avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur la nuque de Lisa. **Surtout lorsqu'elles ont un corps parfait à mettre au garde-à-vous des centaines d'employés.**

Elle sourit largement, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras, fermant alors les yeux pour profiter plus encore des douces caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Il appuya son menton sur la tête de l'ex-Doyenne, la berçant doucement de droite à gauche.

**- D'ailleurs Foreman ne fait pas le même effet que toi, même chez la gente féminine peu exigeante**, se moqua-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire, amusée par les propos de l'infirme. C'est fou, il avait toujours les mots pour la faire rire, quelque soit le sujet ! Elle rejeta alors ses cheveux en arrière, et déposa un tendre baiser au creux du cou de House. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, et embrassa amoureusement la jeune femme. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, se laissant bien au contraire faire. Ses baisers acidulés descendirent ensuite sur sa poitrine, dessinant une traînée sucrée sur sa peau cristalline.

**- House … On devrait rejoindre la chambre .. **lâcha-t-elle tandis que ses yeux clos trahissaient le désir qui s'emparait chaque instant plus d'elle.

_TBC ..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai mis du temps à poster cette suite, mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai posté mes autres fictions pour vous faire patienter. Alors je vous en conjure, ne me lancez pas de pierres, s'il-vous-plaiiit ! [Cette demande s'applique aussi après que vous ayez lu cette suite. Parce que vous risquez de me haïr, une fois de plus ... Breeeeeeeef] Vous risqueriez d'abîmer mon délicieux petit visage, et qui sait, vous pourriez me plonger dans un profond coma. Et, dans ce cas, vous seriez dans une très mauvaise posture, car cela signifierait que vous ne pourriez jamais plus avoir de suites venant de moi, puisque la partie du cerveau qui contrôle l'écriture, l'imagination, pourrait être endommagé. Bon okay là on s'emporte. Du moins, JE m'emporte. Mais passons, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Etant encore en vacances jusqu'à dimanche, il est fort probable qu'une autre suite soit mise en ligne. Il me reste encore à déterminer laquelle, mais je pense avoir suffisamment avancé dans mes trois autres fictions pour pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, je les apprécie toujours autant, et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il est touchant de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écrits ! D'autant plus lorsque vous m'annoncez que je vous ai mis dans tous vos états, cela me touche réellement et m'amuse beaucoup. Allez, je vous laisse enfin lire cette suite, alors SEE YA ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 11<em>**

Il laissa échapper un grognement d'approbation, et desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa taille afin de lui permettre de se relever. Elle l'aida ensuite à faire de même, et il se planta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Son regard n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde le sien, et il plaça un bras sous ses jambes, et l'autre au milieu de son dos, avant de la soulever doucement. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, adoptant une position plus pratique pour qu'House ne soit pas trop importuné pas le poids de la jeune femme couplé à la douleur de sa cuisse.

Il n'avait rien oublié de cette maison. Chaque meuble, chaque recoin, tout était encore et toujours inscrit dans sa mémoire. Sans grande difficulté, il rejoignit la chambre de la jeune femme, où il la déposa en douceur sur le lit, avant de retourner vers la porte et de tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Un sourire ornait les lèvres de la Demoiselle, qui devint plus grand encore lorsqu'il la rejoignit sur le matelas. Elle le tira vers lui, unissant leurs lèvres, leurs langues entamant un ballet endiablé sur un rythme dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Elle s'allongea au dessus de lui, alors qu'il positionnait ses mains sur son postérieur aux formes généreuses. Sans grande précipitation, elle attrapa les deux côtés de son T-shirt, et le lui retira. Il fit de même avec celui de la jeune femme, avant de se mettre à peloter les seins. Elle rejeta sa chevelure bouclée en arrière, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Les mains du médecin s'attelaient à combler sa poitrine, traçant ses contours avec l'index. Puis sa bouche se rapprocha, sa langue chatouillant le téton de la Demoiselle. Aussitôt elle se cabra, ses mains posées sur le torse où elle dessinait de voluptueuses arabesques. Il la renversa alors, se tenant au dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle lui adressait un sourire et un regard chargé de passion, de désir et d'amour. Ses lèvres poursuivaient leurs douces caresses, englobant alors son mamelon droit entièrement entre ses dents. Il suçait avidement ce bout de chair, comme s'il avait cherché à en soutirer du lait maternel. Elle gémissait, enfonçait peu à peu ses ongles dans la peau de son amant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et il ne se lassait pas de combler sa poitrine de rêve. Elle commença alors à onduler son bassin, pour sentir la virilité du médecin encore plus près d'elle. Il ne lui fallut pas même une fraction de secondes pour comprendre le message, et rapidement il relâcha son sein afin de pouvoir la déshabiller convenablement, envoyant valser au loin le string de sa Belle. En contrepartie, elle libéra son membre du tissu oppressant qui devenait bien trop petit à mesure qu'elle se trémoussait sous son corps.

Deux paires d'yeux qui se cherchent, qui se fixent, qui ne se lâchent plus. Deux corps qui en un gémissement puissant et partagé s'unissent. Des cris qui se transforment en râles de plaisir, à mesure que les muscles se détendent. Des mouvements, d'abord lascifs et lents, puis une cadence qui s'accélère, sans même qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcé. Ils se mouvaient tout simplement, le phallus du médecin effectuant tantôt des vas-et-viens lents et profonds, tantôt brefs et rapides. La Doyenne tentait au mieux de ne pas hurler trop fort, ou elle risquait fort de réveiller les enfants. Mais cela se révélait être une mission quasi-impossible, le plaisir et le désir régnant entre eux était bien trop important. Le médecin se saisit des lèvres de sa compagne, lui facilitant la tâche. Ils atteignirent un premier orgasme ensemble, la jeune femme s'enfonçant chaque instant un peu plus dans le matelas. Les parois de la Demoiselle se refermèrent sur son membre tendu et gonflé, prisonnier de l'intimité chaude et humide de sa partenaire. Il se déversa en elle dans un râle étouffé par leurs bouches scellées l'une à l'autre, avant de la faire basculer sur le côté, sans pour autant détacher son corps du sien. Sa main droite retraçait alors les courbes généreuses de son amante, tandis que de la droite il retenait son visage qu'il comblait de baisers. Il ne voulait plus la laisser partir, il était bien décidé à la garder pour lui.

Leurs respirations demeuraient toujours archaïques, les deux médecins ne séparant leurs lèvres que de rares instants, juste le temps d'avaler une nouvelle bouffée d'air. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, mais leurs corps en redemandaient encore. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient attendu ça, tellement de temps qu'ils avaient besoin de ça …

Lorsqu'enfin ils n'en purent peu, ils se laissèrent retomber sous les draps, Cuddy blottie dans les bras de son ex-employé. Elle caressait distraitement son avant-bras, tandis qu'il admirait son visage. C'est fou comme elle était belle sa Cuddy … Même avec ses cheveux blonds, elle demeurait sublime. Les minuscules gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front étaient pareils à une rosée matinale, illuminant son visage rosi par l'effort. Son sourire n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi charmant, charmeur, tel un rayon de soleil. C'était SON rayon de soleil.

**- Je ne me souvenais pas de ce petit bourrelet là**, la taquina-t-il, indiquant alors son bas-ventre. **Mais j'le trouve mignon …**

Il embrassa doucement le bout de chair, tandis que ses doigts parcouraient les hanches de la Demoiselle.

**- Normal, c'est le résultat de l'expression de ta virilité**, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton plus sérieux que jamais. **Avant ton fils il n'existait pas, mais depuis ton fils, il ne veut pas disparaître.**

Il remonta son visage vers le sien, captant son regard.

**- Ça fait bizarre d'entendre « ton fils »**, avoua le médecin tandis que de ses yeux bleus il se perdait dans ceux de la jeune femme. **Mais je m'y ferais avec le temps !**

Un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, elle attrapa sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts.

**- De toute façon maintenant tu y es forcé, tu es à moi.  
>- A une seule et unique condition alors.<strong>

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard.

**- Tu redeviens brune. T'es plutôt sexy en blonde mais … Je sais pas, j'te préfère en brune, ça te rend encore plus belle.**

Les yeux de Lisa brillaient, comme illuminés par de millions de petites astres étincelants. Elle lui offrit un doux baiser, portant sa main libre jusqu'aux cheveux poivre et sel du quinquagénaire, les ré-organisant à son bon vouloir.

**- Et si j'ai pas envie? **Prétexta-t-elle.  
>- <strong>Tu ne sais pas mentir Liz', alors n'essaies pas avec moi<strong>,nota-t-il. **En plus je t'ai vu dans ta salle de bain regarder ta chevelure avec les yeux brillants . Alors par pitié, retrouves ta couleur naturelle, je t'en supplie.**

Elle baisa tout en douceur le bout de son nez, son doigt se promenant sur son torse.

**- Je prendrais rendez-vous avec mon coiffeur alors pour une déteinte …**

Il afficha un large sourire, et embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de la Demoiselle. Il la nicha un peu plus contre lui, sentant bien qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à s'endormir. Et il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes, que déjà ils s'étaient envolés au pays des rêves. Dans le sens métaphorique bien entendu, car nous savons tous que de telles choses n'existent pas.

Aux premières heures du jour, des pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre. House n'en fut pas pour le moins dérangé, bougeant juste un peu dans son sommeil. Cuddy fut donc forcée de se lever, quittant promptement les bras de son compagnon. Elle courut dans la chambre du petit, le blottissant tout contre elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. De son bras libre, elle prépara le biberon avant de le présenter à Aaron. Aussitôt, il se saisit de la tétine, et commença à avaler goulûment le liquide. Elle retourna dans le petit cocon de son fils, et prit place sur le rocking-chair. Une fois un rythme parfait adopté, elle reposa ses yeux sur son bébé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa petite bouche s'agiter à mesure qu'il ingérait son repas. Il était si adorable, avec ses grands et beaux yeux bleus rivés sur le visage de sa mère. Il fallait l'avouer, il était réellement craquant.

Alors qu'elle berçait tendrement l'enfant contre sa poitrine, les yeux clos, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, la tirant de sa petite bulle. Elle sursauta, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers l'individu.

**- Tu m'as fait peur idiot, j'ai failli réveiller Aaron**, lui reprocha-t-elle à voix basse avant que son regard ne se repose sur le bout de chou.  
><strong>- Pas ma faute si quand j'ai ouvert les yeux t'étais déjà plus dans le lit …<br>- Il avait faim, il fallait bien que je me lève, parce qu'il aurait été dans de beaux draps s'il avait compté sur toi !**

Il n'ajouta rien, s'appuyant simplement contre le mur adjacent tandis qu'elle se relevait pour déposer l'enfant dans son berceau. Après s'être assurée qu'il ne risquait rien, elle se tourna vers lui. Il attrapa ses mains, et la tira à lui avant d'embrasser son front.

**- D'ailleurs, prochain biberon, TU t'en charges**, assura-t-elle tandis qu'ils quittaient la petite chambre pour retrouver la cuisine.  
><strong>- Ah non, pas question. J'ai pas envie de me recevoir une giclée de lait dans la tête une fois de plus.<strong>

Elle se mit à rire, amusée. Elle se remémorait ce jour-là, ce fameux jour où elle était enfin parvenue à accepter Rachel. Ce fameux jour où elle s'était enfin sentie mère, ce fameux jour où Rachel était devenue la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé. Ce fameux jour où House l'avait porté pour la première fois, et où elle avait régurgité un peu de son biberon. Ce fameux jour où le rire de la Doyenne avait raisonné dans la pièce tandis qu'House essuyait la tâche de son mieux. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de s'esclaffer là, le dos contre le comptoir. Ce souvenir était resté gravé dans sa mémoire, et elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? **L'interrogea-t-il, la brique de lait à la main, près à en verser dans ses céréales.  
><strong>- Toi. Je repensais à la fois ou Rachel t'a vomi sur la chemise, quand tu l'a pris la première fois dans tes bras<strong>, pouffa-t-elle alors, en récupérant les toasts grillés tout juste sortis du toaster.  
><strong>- Me dis pas que ça te fait marrer encore aujourd'hui …<strong>

Il s'assit alors derrière le comptoir, et dévora une première cuillère.

**- Tu aurais vu ta tête ce jour-là, toi aussi tu rigolerais ! **Déclara-t-elle en prenant place en face de lui.

Il grimaça, avant de boire une gorgée de jus de fruits.

**- Ta fille avait dégueulé sur ma chemise toute neuve, et j'aurais du la féliciter avec un gros sourire ? **Ironisa-t-il.  
>-<strong> Et pourquoi pas ? <strong>Insista-t-elle, bien décidée à le taquiner.

Elle approcha son visage du sien, ne rompant pas un instant le lien visuel qu'ils s'évertuaient à maintenir. Il prit la tête de la jeune femme dans ses mains, caressant doucement ses joues avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Elle entrouvrit un peu la bouche, ouvrant le barrage de ses dents à la langue du médecin. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'immisça à l'intérieur, entamant un ballet endiablé comme s'il avait été interprété sur un air de tango. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à court d'air, mais demeurèrent front contre front.

C'est alors qu'un flash provenant de la fenêtre les éblouit un court instant. Surpris, le quinquagénaire lâcha la main de sa compagne, se leva rapidement et se précipita vers l'ouverture. Mais il eut tout juste le temps de repérer une silhouette qui s'éloignait, sans pour autant pouvoir en identifier le propriétaire ...

_TBC ..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Vous méritiez une suite. Et, après avoir regardé laquelle n'avait pas été uploadé depuis le plus longtemps, et il s'agissait de BBE. J'aurais d'ailleurs voulu vous la mettre en ligne hier, mais disons que j'ai eu un petit soucis. Pour tout vous dire, en ouvrant hier la fiction sur Open Office, je me suis aperçue qu'il me manquait un passage. Assez grand d'ailleurs. Qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment, mais il me manquait une partie. Alors j'ai du tout retapé, ce qui m'a retardé dans la publication de la suite. Mais c'est bon, mon petit problème est réparé, voici donc le chapitre 12 ! Une fois de plus, encore merci pour toutes vos review, elle me touchent vraiment. C'est un pur plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de mes écrits, de savoir si vous aimez ou non ce que je prends plaisir à écrire. N'hésitez donc pas à en poster de nouvelles ;) Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, et je vais vous laisser découvrir cette suite ! See ya les amis et ... Je vous aime ;) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 12<strong>_

La jeune femme le rejoignit rapidement, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**- C'était quoi ? **L'interrogea-t-elle alors tout en caressant les poils de son torse tout doucement.  
><strong>- Je sais pas, j'ai juste vu une silhouette de loin. Sans doute un flash d'appareil photo.<strong>

Il se tourna vers elle, et se saisit doucement de ses lèvres. Il la colla au maximum contre lui, caressant doucement ses hanches.

**- Je pensais aller voir Julia avec les enfants aujourd'hui, tu m'accompagnes ?**

Elle ne quittait pas son visage des yeux, lui adressant une moue des plus adorables et implorantes. Il glissa l'une de ses mèches ébènes derrière son oreille, profitant de pouvoir caresser sa joue au passage.

**- Pas vraiment envie … **Grogna-t-il. **C'est ta sœur, pas la mienne. En plus, elle m'en veut encore de lui avoir subtiliser sa Cuddy.**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, poussant un soupir. Il ne changeait vraiment pas, il restait toujours le même gamin.

**- Greg, cesses de faire l'enfant et viens avec nous, je te demande pas grand chose.  
>- Je vais encore être le seul homme au milieu de vous, bonjour l'ennui<strong>, déclara-t-il en caressant son échine.  
><strong>- Matt sera présent aussi, tu ne seras pas tout seul ! Et puis ne te plains pas, j'aurais pu te demander de garder Rachel et Aaron le temps d'aller voir Julia mais non, ils viennent avec moi, qu'ils puissent voir leur tante, leur oncle et leurs cousinscousines. Alors je compte sur toi pour être présent.**

Il soupira un coup, baissant finalement les bras. Mais il comptait bien tiré parti de la situation pour en tirer quelques bénéfices, c'était certain.

**- A notre retour, j'aurais le droit à une petite gâterie alors ? **Fit-il, un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.  
><strong>- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça Greg hein. Toujours fidèle à toi même.<strong>

Il la plaqua davantage contre lui, scellant un instant leurs lèvres.

**- C'est bien pour ça que tu craques sur moi, non ?**

Il reçut un coup dans le torse, mais attrapa la taille de l'ex-Doyenne, la basculant sur son épaule. Il se tenait au comptoir pour ne pas tomber, subissant en même temps la pluie de petits coups de poings qu'elle assénait dans son dos. Elle riait aux éclats, lui aussi.

Nouveau flash. Nouvelle silhouette qui disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparu. Mais cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y avaient prêté attention, trop préoccupés par leur pseudo-bataille.

**- Lâches moi Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeg ! **Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'il la faisait tourner, se fichant totalement de la douleur que lui imposait sa cuisse meurtrie. **  
>- Mamaaaaaaaaaan<strong>, fit alors une petite voix à moitié endormie, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Les deux amants se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'enfant, stoppant net leur petit jeu. Il reposa la jeune femme au sol, retenant toutefois sa main dans la sienne.

**- On t'a réveillé ma puce ? **Demanda la jeune mère tandis que la petite venait se blottir contre elle.  
><strong>- Ouiiii … <strong>répondit cette dernière, un peu grognon.

House déposa un baiser sur son front, et dut se résigner à la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le quémanda.

**- Excuses nous Chérie, on ne voulait pas … **Assura Cuddy, sa main parcourant les cheveux bruns de Rachel. **Maman va te faire ton petit déj', et pendant que tu le mangeras, je te préparerais tes vêtements. Tu te souviens qu'aujourd'hui on va voir Tata Julia ?**

L'enfant hocha la tête, tandis qu'House l'installait sur l'un des tabourets présents autour du comptoir. Lisa disposa tout le nécessaire pour Mini-Cuddy devant elle, lui servit ses céréales et son lait aussi que son jus d'orange, puis s'éclipsa après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Une fois les vêtements de sa fille prêts, elle rejoignit la chambre de son fils afin de préparer son sac à langer. Elle revint ensuite à la cuisine, retrouvant alors son 'de nouveau compagnon' et Rachel, jouant à celui qui parviendrait à faire tenir le plus longtemps sa cuillère sur son nez sans la faire tomber. Amusée, elle demeura quelques instants à les admirer, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Liz', avec ce sourire niais tu vas finir par avoir la mâchoire paralysée et t'auras l'air bien stupide**, plaisanta-t-il alors, continuant toutefois de jouer avec son couvert.  
><strong>- Et toi, si tu continues à montrer à Rachel des jeux aussi idiots, tu pourras te serrer la ceinture pour une durée indéterminée.<br>- Tu tiendras pas, tu lâcheras prise avant moi Honey**, assura-t-il, plus que convaincu par ses paroles.

Elle se tourna alors, lui montrant son dos. Les bras croisées sur la poitrine, elle faisait mine de bouder. Sans plus attendre, il se releva, fit un clin d'œil à la petite, et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de la Demoiselle, chatouillant alors son épaule avec sa barbe rugueuse. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de cette douce caresse comme elle les aimait.

**- Tu vois, t'es déjà sur le point de craquer alors qu'on a même pas commencé … **La taquina-t-il en caressant tout doucement son ventre.

Elle se retourna, plongeant son regard dans le sien, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa tendrement son front, avant de la serrer fort contre lui.

**- Tu devrais aller te doucher et t'habiller, pendant que Rachel avale son petit-déj' et que je prépare Aaron.  
>- Mais Muuuuuum, je sais pas m'habiller tout seul, j'ai besoin de toi, surtout avec mon boxer tu sais ! <strong>Fit-il, avec la voix d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Elle frappa doucement son bras, et goûta timidement à ses lèvres avant de se séparer de lui.

**- Il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller et à faire les choses tout seul mon grand, parce que Maman ne peut pas s'occuper de ses trois enfants en même temps, les plus jeunes passent prioritaires ! **Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, amusée.  
><strong>- Hey, les infirmes doivent passer avant ! <strong>Riposta-t-il, indiquant la direction de sa jambe meurtrie.  
><strong>- Cours toujours Honey<strong>, déclara la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Il poussa alors un cri, faussement offusqué. Elle avait osé lui adresser une boutade aussi mesquine !

**- Alors là, tu vas me le payer, c'était petit comme réflexion !**

Sans plus attendre, il entendit un rire provenant de la chambre d'Aaron. Elle le taquinait bel et bien, elle se moquait de lui ! Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Et bien il allait s'investir dans la partie, et il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié, loin de là.

Après avoir envoyé Rachel se vêtir dans sa chambre, il rejoignit la salle de bain, et se glissa dans la cabine de douche après avoir laissé tomber son boxer sur le sol. Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps musclé, et commença à se rincer, tout en réfléchissant à son « plan ».

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels il se savonna tranquillement. Un sourire malicieux s'étendait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il fixait le meuble de rangement positionné juste à côté de la douche. Il coupa l'eau, sortit de la cabine, et s'appuya sur le meuble. Comme attendu, celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol, provoquant un fracas énorme.

Des pas précipités ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment, laissant apparaître une Cuddy essoufflée, les yeux exorbités. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, et s'avança vers le médecin, toute remuée. En entendant un tel bruit, elle avait eu si peur, qu'elle avait aussitôt reposée son fils dans le berceau alors même qu'elle était en train de l'habiller, et s'était précipitée dans la salle d'eau.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? **Demanda-t-elle, son regard naviguant entre le meuble à terre et son amant.  
><strong>- Tu vois Maman, quand tu prends pas ta douche avec moi, je ne fais que des bêtises ! <strong>Prétexta-t-il, avant d'empoigner la main de la jeune femme.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, avant de lui donner un petit coup de coude sur le torse.

**- Idiot tu m'as fait tellement peur, que je n'ai même pas fini d'habiller ton fils, tout ça pour courir te voir alors que tu n'as strictement rien !**

Il embrassa son front, et la serra contre lui, le corps encore tout ruisselant et nu comme un ver. Elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête, et ses lèvres de rejoindre les siennes tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

Une photo. Une de plus pour son petit album. De plus, ces cibles ne l'avaient pas même remarqué. Tant mieux. Il avait déjà failli se faire attraper la première fois, et avait eu un sacré coup de chance la deuxième fois. Mais cette fois, la troisième était la bonne. Et la photographie était plus que suggestive. Ça sentait le gros pourboire assuré ! Il rangea donc son Reflex, et repartit en courant, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il manqua de trébucher sur une racine de chêne, mais heureusement pour lui il parvint à se rattraper à temps, disparaissant alors dans son véhicule. Décidément, cette mission était des plus plaisantes …

Il fallut au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes aux deux amants avant de séparer, à contre-coeur. Les vêtements de la jeune femme s'étaient imbibés de l'humidité du corps de House, et collaient à présent à sa peau. Appréciant plus que jamais le spectacle, il glissa sa main le long de son fessier musclé, et se permit d'en pincer un peu la chair. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Refrènes tes ardeurs Honey, j'habille Aaron et on s'en va, alors dépêches toi d'enfiler tes vêtements**, fit-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement et disparaître à nouveau dans le couloir.

Un large sourire ne quittait alors plus les lèvres du médecin. C'est fou comme elle était sublime lorsqu'elle se comportait de la sorte !

**- Et quand tu rentreras, t'as intérêt à ramasser ce que tu as fait tomber ! **S'écria-t-elle depuis la chambre de leur fils.

Il se mit à rire, appuyé contre le mur de la salle de bain, toujours nu comme un ver.

**- Et dépêches toi de t'habiller, sinon je vais te punir ! **Ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

Une punition ? Il voulait bien voir ça ! Surtout si elle le punissait en portant des bas-résilles et des talons aiguilles, il acceptait volontiers de recevoir la fessée.

Cinq minutes avaient passé, et il n'avait enfilé que son boxer gris moulant, bien décidé à recevoir sa punition. Il la rejoignit donc auprès du petit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Muuuuuum', je suis prêt ! **Ironisa le Diagnosticien en se plaçant devant elle tandis qu'elle achevait tout juste d'enfiler à Aaron ses vêtements.  
><strong>- Certes j'aime te voir porter une tenue aussi simple que celle-ci, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour sortir, alors tu vas tout de suite mettre ton pantalon et ton T-shirt.<strong>

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, amusé par le spectacle. Elle s'adressait à lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire. Il aimait qu'elle lui donne des ordres, qu'elle se montre autoritaire. Ça la rendait tellement sexy …

**- Ne me dis pas que tu attends VRAIMENT que je t'habille quand même ! **S'exclama-t-elle, Aaron niché dans ses bras.  
><strong>- Bien sur que si Mum' !<strong>

Elle rejeta ses boucles ébènes en arrière, et leva les yeux au plafond.

**- Tu m'énerves House. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trois enfants, et pas deux.**

Fier de lui, il se glissa derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il posa son menton rugueux sur son épaule, chatouillant sa peau par la même occasion.

**- J'aime bien quand c'est toi qui m'habille**, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Une fois son fils installé dans le transat, elle se tourna vers son compagnon et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- T'as gagné. Je vais t'habiller, mais c'est seulement parce que comme ça, tu seras forcé de m'accompagner !**

Tenant le transat d'une main, elle rejoignit sa chambre avec House à sa suite. Là, elle posa le bébé dans son champ de vision, et attrapa les affaires préparées un peu plus tôt et déposées sur le lit. Elle l'aida alors à enfiler son jean, et le boutonna en profitant de la caresse de ses doigts sur chatouiller la peau du bas-ventre de son amant. Elle attacha ensuite sa ceinture, avant d'attraper sa chemise. Elle la lui enfila, et prit son temps pour lui mettre tous ses boutons. Une fois convenablement vêtu, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant de cette douce caresse acidulée.

**- Maintenant que tu es prêt, tu vas pouvoir charger la voiture avec les affaires des enfants, pendant que je les installe dans leurs sièges**, fit-elle en s'éloignant vers son fils après avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice à son compagnon.

Une fois le petit dans ses bras, elle disparut dans le couloir, rejoignant Rachel, tout sourire. Pendant ce temps, House ferma les yeux, humant une dernière fois le parfum vanillé que Lisa avait laissé en quittant la pièce. Il remplit d'air ses poumons, comme s'enivrant de ces douces effluves. Puis, après quelques minutes d'immobilité, il enfila ses baskets et rejoignit le salon. Il déposa les sacs des enfants Cuddy dans le coffre du véhicule, et ouvrit les portes arrières afin de faciliter les choses pour sa compagne. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, et installa Aaron dans son siège auto tandis que sa grande sœur prenait place à ses côtés dans son rehausseur, attachant sa ceinture comme une grande.

_TBC ..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster cette suite. Mais disons que je manquais un peu d'inspiration. Enfin non, pas vraiment, je savais déjà ce qu'il allait se passer mais .. Je sentais bien que j'arrivais à la fin de cette fiction. Et j'avais raison car je l'ai achevé la nuit dernière. J'y ai mis le point final, qui clôt cette histoire. Je m'en excuse, je ne vous ai pas prévenu avant. Mais disons qu'au début, moi même je ne savais pas combien de chapitres j'écrirais encore. Mais à mesure que les jours ont passé, je me suis rendue compte que si je voulais que les choses ne se répètent pas dans mes différentes fictions, il fallait que j'achève celle-ci. Mais ne vous en faites pas, d'autres fictions seront à venir, je ferme un livre pour mieux en ouvrir un nouveau [je suis trop fière de ma métaphore en fait *clap clap clap*]. Je tiens donc à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivi tout au long de ces 13 chapitres. Merci pour vos reviews, pour vos avis, qui m'ont beaucoup aidé à avancer et à arriver au point où j'en suis. Merci de m'accorder toujours un peu de votre temps, et tout simplement merci pour tout. Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous accaparer plus longtemps, et je vais vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre de fin qui j'espère vous satisfera. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis bien sur, il est toujours le bienvenue. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est qu'un simple au revoir, on se retrouve sur mes autres fictions, et sur les prochaines à venir. Sur ce, SEE YA _  
><em>PS : je vous aime les gens ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 13 - END.<em>**

La maison fermée à clé, les deux médecins prirent place à l'avant du véhicule, House au volant. GPS en marche, ils prirent le chemin de la maison de Julia. A l'arrière, le véhicule était bien silencieux, les deux enfants dormant profondément. A l'avant, c'était tout autre chose, les deux parents se taquinaient, discutant de tout et de rien.

Le trajet se déroula sans incidents, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Ses petits chéris ne s'étaient pas manifestés, elle avait pu profiter de la route pour parler tranquillement avec son compagnon.

La maison de la petite sœur de Lisa se dessina devant eux, et le Diagnosticien gara la Lexus dans l'allée. Celle-ci les attendait devant l'entrée, un large sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui d'ailleurs manqua de lui décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu'elle aperçut le bonheur qu'affichait son aînée. Elle s'approcha du véhicule, et serra Rachel dans ses bras. Elle se résigna à la porter, cette dernière étant un peu grognon du fait qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Lisa quand à elle, déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son ex-employé avant d'installer son fils dans la poussette.

Les adultes ainsi qu'Aaron rejoignirent le salon, tandis que Rachel courut retrouver ses cousins dans le jardin. Julia affichait toujours une expression extrême de joie, caractérisée par un rictus qui ne quittaient plus ses lèvres. Elle avait été la seule mise dans la confidence au sujet de son neveu. Elle était la seule en dehors de House, la seule à savoir que le petit n'était pas issu d'une FIV grâce à un donneur de sperme anonyme, mais bien le fils du Diagnosticien. Autant dire que les voir devant elle, heureux et vraisemblablement amoureux malgré tout ce qui avait bien pu se dérouler entre eux depuis leur rupture, cela la remplissait de joie. Elle était l'une des rares personnes consciente que ces deux énergumènes n'étaient pas fait pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'autre. Certes à la FAC, elle en avait voulu à Greg d'éloigner encore plus d'elle la seule sœur qu'elle avait, déjà peu présente à ses côtés à cause de ses études. Par la suite, elle lui en avait voulu de toujours blesser son aînée, de toujours la repousser. Et puis ils s'étaient mis en couple, et elle avait cessé de lui en vouloir. Jusqu'à leur rupture, où la haine qu'elle avait contre lui avait refait surface. Elle avait tout fait pour que sa sœur retrouve le bonheur, en lui présentant Jerry. Mais lorsqu'il s'était avéré que Lisa était enceinte et que celle-ci le lui avait annoncé en pleurs, elle avait compris mieux que jamais qu'un seul et unique homme pourrait la faire aller mieux. Cette prise de conscience s'était d'ailleurs accentuée au cours de la grossesse de l'aînée Cuddy. Julia avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de lui faire comprendre que se teindre les cheveux et donc ainsi de changer totalement leur couleur ne servirait à rien, sa sœur avait fait la sourde oreille. Elle avait si souvent retrouvé sa sœur enfoncée dans les draps ou sous une couverture, à déverser toutes les larmes de son corps et à maudire son ventre arrondi, qu'elle s'était promis de la convaincre de le retrouver. Car Lisa était têtue, et préférait vivre avec la douleur quotidienne d'élever seule ses deux enfants, plutôt qu'avouer qu'elle avait fait une regrettable erreur en rompant avec le Diagnosticien. Et puis finalement, elle avait appris que grâce à un cas sur lequel ils devaient travailler en collaboration, elle avait fini par lui révéler sa paternité. Alors les voir tel une vraie petite famille, c'était juste merveilleux.

Quand vint l'heure du repas, tout ce petit monde s'installa sur la terrasse, discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Pour Matt & Greg, il s'agissait de spéculer sur les résultats du prochain match de baseball, les enfants comparaient leurs journées d'école, tandis que les mères évoquaient de vieux souvenirs communs.

Les petits allèrent faire une sieste lorsque le café fut servi, laissant ainsi leurs parents entre adultes. Prétextant une petite ballade dans le jardin pour se dégourdir les jambes, les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent de leurs compagnons, et allèrent s'installer sur un banc en pierre, non loin de la cabane des enfants de Julia. Là, la benjamine prit les mains de son aînée, afin d'être sûre d'avoir toute son attention.

**- Lizzie, je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais la dernière fois que je suis allée voir Maman, je l'ai entendu parler de toi au téléphone. Avec un homme.**

Les yeux de Lisa s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'elle fixait sa petite sœur.

**- Tu sais qui était cet homme ?  
>- Aucune idée. Mais il m'a semblé entendre qu'elle voulait qu'il découvre ce que tu cachais à tout le monde ...<br>- Tu crois qu'elle parlait d'Aaron ?  
>- J'en suis quasi-sûre. Et elle parlait de payer cet homme ….<br>- Je vais la tuer ! **Hurla alors Lisa.

Sa sœur posa sa main sur son épaule, essayant de la calmer.

**- Liz', doucement, je suis même pas sûre qu'elle parlait bien de toi et et de ton fils, et je ne sais même pas qui est cet homme !  
>- Elle n'a pas à se mêler de ma vie privée, c'est tout.<br>- Mais tu lui caches tellement de choses toi aussi, qu'elle va à la 'pêche aux infos' comme elle peut …**

Excédée, l'Endocrinologue se releva et fit les cent pas. Impuissante, Cuddy #2 ne put que la regarder faire, ne sachant plus comment contenir la colère de son aînée.

**- Je lui cache des choses ? Elle se moque totalement de ma vie, elle ne fait que me critiquer Ju'. La seule chose qui la rend rend fière, c'est ma 'brillante' carrière, rien d'autre. Elle me haït d'avoir adopté Rachel alors que j'étais encore célibataire. Elle m'en veut d'autant plus d'avoir vécu ma grossesse sans père à mes côtés. Crois moi, elle ne m'aime pas pour ce que je suis réellement, elle aime ma réussite professionnelle et mes grandes ambitions.**

Elle rejeta ses boucles blondes en arrière, plus furieuse que jamais. Non mais de quoi se mêlait sa mère, ce n'était pas ses histoires merde !

**- Mais je ne regrette aucun de mes choix. Rachel et Aaron font mon bonheur, et peu importe ce qu'elle pense, ça ne changera rien**, assura la médecin d'une voix sèche.  
><strong>- Mais Lizzie, tu pourrais au moins révéler à Maman que Greg est le père de ton fils, elle cessera de mener sa petite enquête<strong>, tenta de la raison sa sœur.  
><strong>- Tu parles. Elle lui pourrira la vie sous prétexte qu'il a 'souillé l'honneur de sa fille en lui faisant un gosse et en fuyant ensuite'. Et il est hors de question qu'il soit mêlé à tout ça. Il ne savait pas pour Aaron quand il est parti.<strong>

Elle se laissa ensuite retomber sur le banc froid, et nicha sa tête dans ses mains.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tout est aussi compliqué avec moi ? **souffla-t-elle, la voix emplie de sanglots étouffés. **Tout ne pourrait pas être simple, comme dans les conte de fées ?**

Attristée de voir Lisa dans cet état, Julia entoura ses bras autour de la taille de sa sœur, et la fit se blottir tout contre elle. Tout comme le faisait Cuddy #1 lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, et que Cuddy #2 faisait de gros cauchemars ou avait de gros chagrins passagers.

**- Ne dis pas ça Lizzie. Tu as deux merveilleux enfants, l'homme que tu aimes à tes côtés, que pourrais-tu demander de plus ? C'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu Honey !**

La plus âgée des deux releva alors la tête, des éclairs rageurs dans les pupilles. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa petite sœur, se dirigeant à grande enjambées vers la terrasse d'où n'avaient pas bougés les hommes.

**- Greg, on y va**, dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire et plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il stoppa net sa conversion avec Matt, et tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se tenait devant lui, mains sur les hanches, et paraissait réellement furieuse. Il ne protesta donc pas, attrapa sa canne et se releva, avant de la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison pour réveiller les enfants. Il en profita pour attraper sa main, la bloquer contre un mur et plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Il s'est passé quoi avec ta sœur ? **Demanda-t-il alors, bien décidé à comprendre la raison de son état.  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle. Mais de ma mère.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore la harpie ?  
>- Elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas !<br>- Et c'est pour ça que tu veux rentrer ?  
>- Non, on ne rentre pas tout de suite. On passe d'abord en vitesse chez elle, que je pousse une gueulante. Elle va m'entendre !<strong>

Il la relâcha alors, ayant suffisamment d'informations pour comprendre. Elle se chargea ensuite de réveiller Rachel, tandis qu'House prenait tant bien que mal Aaron dans ses bras. Puis, après s'être excusés auprès de leurs hôtes, ils regagnèrent leur voiture et partirent en direction de la maison d'Arlène. Mais, à peine arrivèrent-ils dans l'allée, qu'ils remarquèrent un véhicule qu'ils connaissaient bien, garé devant la villa de la vieille femme, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer leur attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici lui ?

Une fois la Lexus rangée sur le bas-côté, Cuddy prit son bébé dans les bras, et ordonna à son aînée de tenir la main du Diagnosticien. Puis, après avoir respiré un bon coup, elle frappa à la porte de sa génitrice. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une Arlène désemparée par la visite inattendue de l'Endocrinologue.

**- Tu vas me le payer ! **Hurla Lisa en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

Une silhouette disparût dans la cuisine, une ombre qu'elle eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître.

**-Inutile de te cacher, je t'ai vu Lucas**, cracha-t-elle avant de confier le petit à House, qu'Arlène avait du se résigner à laisser entrer chez elle.

L'individu sortit aussitôt de sa cachette, tête baissée.

**- Non mais je rêve. Vous avez de sérieuses explications à me fournir tous les deux**, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dur et sec.  
>-<strong> Jeune fille, cesses donc de me parler sur ce ton, je suis ta mère ! <strong>Rétorqua rapidement la retraitée. **Et toi aussi tu en as des choses à me dire !**

House assistait à tout ça, sans un mot. Il fallait l'avouer, mais elle était terriblement sexy lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère ! Ne pouvant pas rester trop longtemps en appui sur ses deux jambes avec le petit dans les bras et Rachel accrochée à son jean, il décida de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du salon, en première loge devant le crêpage de chignon qui ne manquerait pas de se tenir devant lui.

**- Tu es pitoyable. Tu payes un Détective pour qu'il mène une enquête sur ta propre fille**, fit la Doyenne, sur un air de profond dédain. **Qui plus est, tu as fait appel à mon ex-fiancé pour m'espionner !**

Elle se tourna vers le principal intéressé, le mitraillant littéralement du regard. Elle avait les poings serrés, et le corps secoué de spasmes de colère.

**- Tu ne fais que me mentir Lisa, j'ai le droit à la vérité ! **Répondit Arlène, ne quittant pas une seule seconde con aînée des yeux. **Depuis toujours tu me mens !  
>- Et, sous prétexte que je te cache certaines choses, tu te permets de demander à mon ex de m'espionner ? <strong>Cracha-t-elle, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.  
><strong>- Je ne lui ai jamais demander de t'espionner, c'est lui qui m'a contacté.<strong>

Lisa fit aussitôt volte-face, et se posta devant Mister Douglas.

**- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de quitter ma vie depuis un bon moment**, fit-elle d'un air menaçant, les mains sur les hanches.  
><strong>- Mais Lisa, tu me manques tu sais … <strong>Bafouilla ce dernier.  
><strong>- C'est du passé Lucas, passe à autre chose merde. O-U-B-L-I-E M-O-I ! <strong>Hurla-t-elle si fort qu'Aaron fondit en larmes dans les bras de son père, qui tenta tant bien que mal de l'apaiser.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir fait peur à son fils, mais il lui était impossible de se calmer. Non, son corps tout entier était plein de haine envers les deux qui l'avaient trahis. Car oui, elle se sentait profondément trahie par deux personnes en qui elle avait eu autrefois confiance.

**- En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de faire appel aux services d'un Détective. Parce que si j'avais compté sur toi, jamais je n'aurais su que tu n'avais pas fait de FIV pour avoir ton fils, mais plutôt que tu mentais sur toute la ligne !**

Cette fois, l'Endocrinologue manqua de jeter un vase à terre sous l'effet de la colère. Non mais merde, c'était sa vie, pas celle de sa mère !

**- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que mon fils soit le résultat d'une FIV ou d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec House hein ? Tu veux savoir quelle position je préfère aussi c'est ça ? Si j'aime ou non la sodomie ? **S'écria-t-elle, plus rouge de colère que jamais.

House, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège avec Aaron dans ses bras et Rachel sur sa jambe valide, se retint difficilement de rire. Les paroles de sa compagne avaient été si franches, si directes !

**- Tu t'es toi même souillée Lisa**, déclara alors la vieille femme, fixant d'un œil quasi noir sa fille.  
><strong>- Tu traites mon fils de bâtard alors que tu te permets d'engager un Détective sous prétexte que mon ex te contacte ? J'aurais tout entendu aujourd'hui !<strong>

Elle se dirigea promptement vers son petit-ami et ses enfants, avant de prendre la main de son aînée et d'inviter Greg à la suivre.

**- La prochaine fois que je découvre que l'un de vous deux m'espionne encore, je vous fais un procès. Et croyez moi, je n'aurais pas peur de vous poursuivre en justice.**

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la maison et reprit place dans la Lexus une fois les petits attachés à l'arrière. Elle demeura silencieuse une bonne partie du voyage, avant qu'House ne pose sa main sur sa cuisse.

**- Je suis fier de toi Liz', tu m'as bluffé**, déclara-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. **Je dois même l'avouer, te voir dans un tel état de rage, ça m'a excité à mort !**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui amusée, et profita d'un feu rouge pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. A cet instant-même, l'autoradio diffusa une chanson du groupe 'The Who'. Une chanson que les deux adultes connaissaient bien.

_« _**_If I swallow anything evil_**_  
><em>**_Put your finger down my throat_**_  
><em>**_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_**_  
><em>**_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_**

**_No one knows what it's like_**_  
><em>**_To be the bad man_**_  
><em>**_To be the sad man_**_  
><em>**_Behind blue eyes_**__»__

Tout deux demeurent silencieux lors de ce dernier passage, laissant seulement leurs esprits vagabonder sur les mots. Il est vrai, personne ne sait ce que c'est de se cacher sans cesse derrière un masque. Personne ne sait réellement ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se force à dissimuler aux yeux de tous ce que l'on éprouve.

Mais à présent, ils ne voulaient plus se cacher. Ils ne voulaient plus mentir. Et encore moins SE mentir. Tout simplement parce qu'ils en étaient conscients, leur avenir ne pouvait se dérouler qu'ensemble. Ils le savaient parfaitement, passer à autre chose n'est pas toujours simple. Surtout lorsque tout autour de vous a changé. Et faire main basse sur le passé est une chose techniquement impossible. Ce petit garçon était le leur, et ils étaient bien décidés à l'élever ensemble, en compagnie de Rachel. Et chaque jour supplémentaire que la vie leur offrait, le regard électrique bleu-gris du petit Aaron leur prouvait qu'ils avaient fait les bons choix. Et ça, ils n'étaient pas prêt de l'oublier ...

__THE END.__


End file.
